


Jag Juice, Jake?

by lexbargen, nerdyberry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Angst, Conflicted Castiel, Conflicted Dean, Conflicted Sam, Dean is a Bad Influence, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Illegal Activities, Inappropriate Behavior, Internal Conflict, J-Squared, M/M, Murder, Past Violence, Police Officer Castiel, Police Officer Dean, Prohibition, Sam is a Sweetheart, Violence, badass sam, heavy internal monologue, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbargen/pseuds/lexbargen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyberry/pseuds/nerdyberry
Summary: New York City in the 1920's was not for the faint hearted. During an age of prohibition, street crime and bootlegging, Senior Criminal Investigator Dean Winchester fights for the greater good. His unorthodox methods hustle Dean's new partner, Castiel Novak, into a life he never imagined he would lead.





	1. Acknowledgements

**COPYRIGHT NOT INTENDED**

We do not own any of the characters in this story.

Any similarities are purely a coincidence. Please do not repost this story without asking first, Gracie and I are super nice people and will love the fact that you want to share our work.

 

 

STORY INSPIRATION BASED LOOSLEY ON:

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uAaPIBjIJ00&feature=youtu.be

 

 

 

**Incase our title makes no sense to anyone, it means 'hard liquor, okay?'** 

 

Love Gracie and Lex


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't have to have faith, I have experience." -Joseph Campbell

**_August 21st, 1920_ **

 

_Castiel sat alone in the bedroom of his childhood home. He glanced around at all the nail marks that had hung old hand-drawn pictures and paintings. His fingers traced over the shadows of things that were long since taken down, rectangles of deeper colour where the sun had been blocked from fading the walls._

_He had moved out of that Chicago town house on the morning of his nineteenth birthday, two years ago, to start his training as an investigator with the police force. His parents had sent a letter, detailing that they had decided quite a few months back to sell the house, to an old couple from Montana. Yet, the brother’s schedules never matched up long enough to be able to come back to help pack up. Gabriel was off at school while Balthazar was busy with his own family._

_Castiel embraced Gabe the moment he stepped onto the old porch._

  _“It’s good to see you again, Gabe.”_  

 _“Is someone speaking? I can’t see anyone.” Gabe pretended to look over Castiel’s head dramatically and then began to laugh.“I’m happy to see you too Cas, however crappy that it’s under these circumstances.”_  

 _“There was mold in the house when_ we _lived in it Gabe, I think it’s time.” Cas smiled lightly shaking his head. Gabriel had always been the sentimental one of the three._

 _Balthazar walked up the rickety porch stairs next with a stilted smile, not as fond of the physical displays of affection as Cas and Gabe were. Each just gave a nod of acknowledgement and headed inside to start the menial task of packing following the sounds of clanging from their parents packing cutlery in the kitchen.._  

_The boxes took a consistent four days of packing and loading, even with five pairs of hands to help. On the last day, Cas, Gabe, Balthazar and their parents sat outside on the grass and just took in the warm air and scenery. Cas glanced at each of his family members and realized he had never felt closer to them than he did in these past four days and figured it would be as good of time as any to tell them the secret that he had been keeping for almost eight years. He’s hands began shaking and Balthazar was the first to notice, “Castiel, are you alright?” He questioned, studying Cas for a moment before glancing over at his parents._

  _“I, uh- I have something I’d like to tell you all. I don’t really know how to come out and say this, it’s not really the easiest news.” Cas stumbled over his words._

_“Just come out with it already,” Gabriel encouraged impatiently._

  _Cas looked down at his hands and mumbled a soft, “I like men,” almost under his breath._

_“Speak up Castiel, we can’t understand a word you’re saying.” His father’s deep voice rang in his ears._

_“I’m gay.” Cas let out a quick sigh, almost like ripping off a bandaid. There was silence, an unreadable and awkward silence. Cas knew his parents would take this the hardest, his father being a minister and his mother being the perfect housewife. He just never expected silence._  

 _“Castiel, are you- are you sick?” His mother looked at her son like he was an apparition. Cas shook his head slowly and glanced back at Gabe._  

 _“Me liking men doesn’t make me sick, mother.”_  

_“It certainly doesn’t make you healthy.” His father spoke up, he shook his head and got up from his seat. “I’d like all your belongings removed from the house by tonight.”_

  _“How am I supposed to do that all by tonight?” Cas could feel his heart breaking in his chest, it ached like he'd been punched with an iron fist._

  _“I don’t know, Castiel. Figure out a way, I want you out of this house and out of my sight by tonight!” His father’s voice raised with each word. Cas could feel the tingling of tears forming in his eyes but he bit them back, he wouldn’t cry in front of his father. “You’re a disgrace, a disgrace to my practice, to this family and to yourself. You should be ashamed.” His father finished, closing the porch door behind him as he walked inside._

 _“Our family is going to be the laughing stock of the neighbourhood if this get’s out, ‘Pastor Novak with a fag for a son.’” Cas looked down at his hands and felt the tears threatening to fall even closer. His mother got up and left in suit with his father, which left Cas, Gabriel and Balthazar outside surrounded by a ringing silence._  

_“Balthazar,” Cas tried, he simply shook his head and headed inside as well._

_“Cas, don’t cry.” Gabe said with his eyes shut, he hated seeing his little brother cry in front of him. “Don’t you dare cry, not here. Get up, get your stuff and leave. Don’t look back, don’t try to make amends, just go.” Cas nodded a couple times before he got up and Gabe did as well._  

 _“What are you doing?”_  

_“I’m helping you get out of here” Gabe pulled him into a tight hug and Cas cursed the action, Gabe just told him not to cry. They quickly walked inside and gathered up the boxes that had Castiel’s name printed on them and loaded them into Gabe’s car. “Do you have everything?” he asked quietly. Cas shook his head and went back inside. He ran up the stairs and began packing the bag of clothes he had brought with him. After his fifth shirt got stuffed in the bag however, Cas completely broke down. The tears he was trying so hard to fight back, came pouring out. Gabriel glanced at the pocket watch he had in his back pocket and wondered what had been taking Castiel so long. He headed back inside and glared at his parents when he passed them on his way up the stairs. Cas was their son, no matter what, he couldn’t believe they were practically exiling him from their lives. He knocked at the door and Cas quickly wiped his face._

_“One second,” he yelled, his voice cracking on a broken sob. Gabe opened the door and was quickly in front of Cas, his face in his hands._

_“Cas, pull it together. You can cry in the car.” He made Cas look him in the eyes. “Not here, don’t give them that satisfaction.” He got up and continued the packing Castiel had started. “Castiel, hurry up.” He whispered in a stern voice. Cas shook his head and tried his best to compose himself. When they finished packing up his bags, they headed back downstairs and out the front door without so much as a ‘goodbye’._

_Cas stared out the window of Gabe’s small car and thought back to the events that unfolded just hours ago. His family wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. Besides Gabe, of course. That house wasn’t his home anymore and neither was Chicago._  

_“You’re going to love New York Cas,” He began on his ramble about all the things there was to do in the new city. However, Cas’ mind slowly began to wonder on how different life would be now. He knew he wanted to become an investigator and with only a couple months left of training, maybe New York would be his first jurisdiction._

_At some point along the eleven hour car ride, Castiel had fallen asleep only to be woken up by Gabe sticking his finger in his ear like they did when they were kids. He let out a long, annoyed groan and Gabriel laughed under his breath._

_“This is where I leave you, Cas. I have to get back to school.” His small smile slowly disappearing from his features. Castiel looked up at the huge hotel and nodded once. “I’ll take the boxes and as soon as you find a place, let me know. I’ll help you unpack.” Cas turned to Gabe and pulled him into a tight embrace._

_“Thank you Gabriel, for everything” Cas felt Gabe nod into the hug and pulled away soon after. “I’ll see you later.” Cas said quietly as he stepped out of the car. He grabbed his clothes from the back and while he was walking away he heard his brother's window roll down._

_“Maybe don’t tell anyone else about you being, you know, just yet.” Cas gave him a quick smile before he headed inside the huge hotel, ready or not, to start his new life._

**_January 2nd_** **__** **_, 1921_ **

 

“Dean, meet your newest officer. His name is Castiel, try not to give him a hard time, okay?” Jimmy said as he walked up to Dean’s desk and gently tossed the file on top of the other growing stacks Dean had piled up. Dean slowly moved his eyes up to take in Cas’ appearance. He looked presentable, grey pants and jacket with a white shirt, suspenders and a black tie. His hair was pressed out of his face with a bit too much hair product and Dean narrowed his eyes on the man in front of him.

 “When have I ever given anyone a hard time?” Dean raised his eyebrow, leaning back against the chair. Jimmy let out a sarcastic laugh and left the room.

 “Got your guy in on murder charges in the interrogation room, whenever you're ready.” He said shutting the door.

 “Hello, I’m Castiel. Cas is easier though,” he smiled lightly and Dean pressed his lips into a tight line.

 “Where you from Cas? That accent isn’t from New York,” Cas sat down, feeling slightly awkward at the small talk.

 “I-I’m from Chicago.” He swallowed hard. Dean was gently rocking back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

 “Well Chicago, let’s go figure out what this guy is hiding from us.” Dean grabbed his jacket when he stood up and Cas was following him without question.  

 The interrogation rooms were two floors down, and they walked in silence. The only sound was their feet clacking on the stairs, until Cas spoke up to try and break the tension. “So, this guy-”

 “You can read his file while I'm interrogating.” Dean interrupted, turning left down another hallway and reaching out to open the nearest door. It was a little chillier down here than upstairs, and Cas rubbed his hands together to warm them as Dean slapped the man’s file down on the circular table - making him jump.

 “Ever seen an interrogation before, Chicago?” Dean asked offhandedly over his shoulder, flicking the top button of his shirt undone with two fingers and walking slowly and deliberately towards the man sat in a straight-backed wooden chair in the centre of the room. A table sat in front of him, and another chair opposite the man.

 “It's Cas,” he whispered, like he was giving Dean a stage direction.

 "Have you?” Dean repeated.

 “One,”

 “Crime?”

 “Armed robbery.”

 Dean let out a short bark of laughter at that, turning the chair around and swinging one leg over it. He sat down, one arm leaning on the back of the chair in front of him, the other hand braced on his thigh as he leaned forwards slightly. “Armed robbery huh?”

 “Yes.” Cas confirmed, he stood against the wall at the back of the room with the dossier clutched in his hands.

 “This one’s a thief of sorts too, I suppose,” Dean said thoughtfully, “robbing people of their lives, rather than their possessions, but a thief either way.”

 “I suppose,”

 “Go ahead. Read it,” Dean told him, not shifting his hard gaze from the man in front of him. He was of average height, dressed smartly in a waistcoat and black tie, but his shirt had the slightly rumpled look of someone who had been sitting in a cell all night. He was dark haired, with sharp eyes and a thin mouth.

 “I ain’t no killer,” the man spoke for the first time.

 “Oh, well I guess my work here is done then. You hear that Chicago?” Dean turned his fake amused expression towards Cas. “Thank you for that, just made my life a whole lot easier.” Dean’s fake smile dropped from his face like a stone into water and he took a deep breath in, before sighing.

 “I'm not-,”

 “Stop,” Dean leaned further forwards over the table, his lip curling “talking.”

 “He has a lot of alias’,” Cas spoke up, he had the file open in his hand and was reading it with slight difficulty in the poor lighting.

 “He does, doesn't he? Let's find out who he really is. The man behind the mask, shouldn't be too difficult.”

 “I'm ain’t telling _you_ nothing,” the man sneered and Dean gave a dark chuckle.

 “Hand it over Cas,” Dean said, reaching over his shoulder. The new officer walked forwards and handed it over, letting Dean whisk it out of his grasp and flip it open on the table.

 “Well, we've got four to choose from.” Dean followed the short list with his finger, and then flipped over the page - letting out a laugh.

 “Jonathan Sunderland,”

 “That's me.”

 “Hmm, no it isn't, next.” Dean flipped the page, “well, if it isn't our old friend, Ben Dawson”

 “Wasn't he that guy on parole? Your colleague was talking about him earlier,” Cas chipped in and Dean grinned.

 “You don't miss a beat do you?” He turned back to the man “He's right though, but then again, you already knew that. Having used his name as an alias and all.”

 “Thought ever cross through that thick skull of yours that there could be two Ben Dawson’s?” The man sneered, but Dean could see his sharp eyes flicking towards the door and back at Dean again.

 “I thought about it,” he looked up, a hopeful glint in his eye and then Dean continued “and dismissed it.”

 “Gregory Jones?” Cas read out, glancing at the paper over Dean’s shoulder.

 “No.” Dean answered at once, his patience was starting to wear thin. “Not Jones.”

 “Jack Thomas?”

 The man’s jaw clenched and Dean leaned forwards, his elbows on the table and a grin spreading across his face. “Got him.”

 “Don't mean I'm gonna tell you anythin’.” Thomas’ voice had risen an octave, but he was scowling - heavy eyebrows set in a stubborn line.

 “Alibi,” Dean unfolded a piece of lined paper and flipped it over. “Says here, you were at a bar with a friend on the night of the murder.”

 “Yea’ that's right.”

 “We are living in an era of prohibition Mr. Thomas, consumption of alcohol is against the law.” Cas chipped in, and Dean inclined his head.

 “Don't make me a murderer though, havin’ a few drinks that is.”

 “It's what you did after the drinks where the problem lies.” Dean continued, tracking the man’s every fidget with a trained gaze.

 “I’m tellin’ you! I didn't do it!”

 “Castiel,” Dean said, not taking his eyes off Thomas.

 “Yes?” 

“A word, outside.”

 Dean stood, turning his back on the man handcuffed to the chair and followed his new partner from the room into the hallway. It was oddly intimate, otherwise abandoned and dimly lit.

 “He's got a pretty strong alibi,” Dean muttered, making sure to keep his voice low.

 “You mean people that owe him a favour and can lie for him?”

 “You're catching on quick, Chicago.”

 Cas tried to tamp down his smile, a little bubble of pride in his chest. “Is there a way to prove they're lying though?”

 Dean grimaced “I've already interrogated all of his witnesses, nothing. They're all straight faced. I mean they're all bootlegging criminals, I didn't really expect a different outcome.”

 “So that's it? He goes free?”

 “There's still the court case.”

 “You don't think he'll win do you?”

Dean didn't answer, but took a breath before going back into the room with Cas hot on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

“We find the accused,” this pause always seemed to take the longest. The silence almost had a substance of its own, as the whole room waited with bated breath desperate to hear if all their hard work had paid off, or if they had been overruled by the court. 

“Not guilty.” 

It was in that moment that Cas realized how involved some people got in these cases. There was an uproar in the stands from a section of onlookers near the left hand exit, and even a few of the other officers that had been on the case were muttering and shaking their heads. Castiel glanced downwards to where the victim’s family were seated and saw that the mother was weeping into her husband’s arms. The man kept up a blank façade but both Dean and Cas could tell he was just as shaken up about the verdict as his wife. The accused got up slowly, still being escorted by police, and walked out of the courtroom with a thinly veiled smug expression. However, not before finding Dean’s eyes in the crowd and actually having the audacity to wink at him as if he knew all along this was how things were going to pan out. Dean balled his hands into fists at his sides and felt his jaw tighten, he let out a long breath before forcing himself to relax. There was nothing he could do about the situation now, the guy...the criminal...was free to go. Dean got slowly to his feet, anger boiling under his skin as he walked out of the courtroom behind his new partner, heading back to the station. 

“Better luck next time, right?” Cas said bracingly, clapping his hand down on Dean’s shoulder in a friendly gesture when they got back into his office. Dean sighed, leaning against the desk and undoing his jacket button, taking off his hat and nodding at the statement thoughtfully. 

“Better luck next time.” 

Dean hated losing cases where he knew the person was guilty. He really lost faith in people every time they couldn’t see what was right in front of them, to say nothing of the justice system. However, he let out a another sigh because there really wasn’t anything he could do. He began filling out the paperwork, and trying to move onto the next thing that needed his attention.

 

~~~~

 

“-found dead in the alleyway just behind the Saint Andrew’s Pub,” the radio announcer spoke through the machine perched on the desk a row behind them.

“Dean,” Cas called him over as Dean was rifling through a stack of paper the next morning, “you’re never going to believe this. That guy that got acquitted from his charges yesterday, turned up dead this morning in an abandoned alleyway.” 

“Well, shit. Whereabouts?” Dean asked taking a sip from his coffee, and stifling a yawn. Cas turned the radio up so they could all hear. Dean sat down on the corner of Cas’ desk and listened quietly. 

“Jack Thomas, 32, received a ‘not guilty’ verdict just two days ago during the final hour in his four day long trial. Head police officer on the case, Dean Winchester, along with his partner, Castiel Novak, were extremely taken aback by the decision. Winchester even went as far as admitting that he felt the family should be able to have proper closure over their son's death. by locking the man behind bars that was responsible for it. Thomas’s body was found with seven stab wounds to the chest just outside of Saint Andrew’s Pub. Authorities are placing the death around one-forty in the morning and no suspects have been brought into questioning as of this moment. I’m Kyle Johnson and this is Good Morning New York.” 

“Not our jurisdiction,” Dean shut off the radio. 

“It’s just,” Cas shook his head in disbelief, “utterly absurd to me that people would take matters into their own hands like that. Maybe it was a rival gang or someone he was in debt to” Cas leaned back against his chair. Dean grabbed the folders Cas had been preparing for the day and shrugged lightly as he stood up. 

“As long as the murder didn’t happen on our territory, I’m not worried about it and neither should you be,” Dean said as he began to walk away, “we have a pair coming in from the county jail on arson charges in an hour.” Dean said to no one in particular, yet Cas knew it was directed at him. Dean shut the door to his office and the day went on as normal as it possibly could. 

 

~~~~

 

Quite a few days later, Dean was involved in another case by himself, a break and enter charge with a deadly weapon. Before the trial could begin however, the accused got into a deadly car accident, killing himself and two other pedestrians. Dean let out a long sigh when he read the newspaper the following morning after the accident. Maybe I’m losing my winning streak touch. Dean thought to himself, unsure what he could possibly do to get himself out of this rut. He hated losing, and loosing when other people’s lives were at stake, seemed even worse. He wanted nothing more than to just win one of these bigger cases, because lately, things seemed to be slipping out of his grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

**_February 6_ ** **_th_ ** **_, 1921_ **

Things were quiet for quite some time, just the basic paperwork and plea bargains. Nothing Dean and his team couldn’t handle until the first Friday in February.

“Jimmy, what do you got for me this morning?” Dean asked in between sips of coffee on the way to his office. Jimmy followed closely behind with a folder and flipped through the pages.

“Twenty-two year old male, accused of killing both his parents with a shovel and dumping the remains into the river just outside of town.” Jimmy handed him the folder when Dean got behind his desk and sat down. He quickly flipped through it and shook his head.

“What the hell is wrong with people?” Dean muttered under his breath. He looked up and Jimmy and leaned back against his chair. “I want Chicago in on this one, maybe take the lead, see how he fares. There’s really nothing this kid can say to make the jury think he isn’t guilty. Should be a pretty straight forward process for us.”

“Castiel, you're up.” Jimmy shouted leaving Dean’s office with the door open. Cas quickly got up from his chair and Dean redirected him downstairs.

“The kid killed both of his parents,”

“Any motive?”

“That’s what your job is.” Dean handed him the folder and Cas felt a bit uneasy looking at the photos. Dean noticed this and smirked, “be happy you aren’t a first responder. That’s where you see some serious shit.” He clapped his hand on his shoulder and Cas headed into the room. Dean watched from the outside glass window, studying Castiel’s body language. 

“Hi Andrew, my name is detective Novak and I’m here to ask you a couple questions.”

“I don’t want to talk to you without a lawyer present,” he looked up for the first time and Castiel noticed a long scar from his cheek to above his eyebrow.

“Your lawyer is on his way, I just wanted to talk. You can let your guard down for a minute.” Cas tilted his head, “how’d you get the scar?” There was a long pause, too long.

“I didn’t kill them.”

“I asked how you got the scar.” Cas leaned back in his chair. Andrew stared at Castiel, waiting for one of them to blink first, luckily for Cas, it was Andrew. 

“My parents fought a lot and usually, I’d get end up in the middle of the whole thing. I’ve got burns, cuts, scrapes, bruises, scars, you name it. I’ve been a human ashtray when my mom has had a few too many and I've had plates thrown at me when they're sober.”

“How long would you say this has been going on?”

“Since I can remember,”

“And did you hate your parents for what they did to you?”

“More than anything,” Dean turned his head and nodded at the officers that walked by. He was growing annoyed with this small banter and would have to talk to Castiel later about his interrogation techniques.

“Did you ever think about moving out?” Castiel questioned, looking at the door quickly.

“I had another place, except my family was my family, you know? You don’t get to choose them and whenever things got bad for my mom, I’d come back to help her out.”

“Have you ever been physical with either of your parents?”

“Yeah, twice. My dad and I got into a fist fight when he slapped my mom for the first time.  And again the last time he hit her. No man should ever lay a finger on a woman.” 

“No?”

“Absolutely not, that’s just plain disrespectful.”

“But your mom was so abusive to you, was she not?”

“Doesn’t give my dad the right to beat her.”

“Well I mean, didn’t she deserve it?” Castiel tilted his head and he could tell Andrew was getting slightly thrown off by his questions.

“I mean,” he couldn’t really think of what to reply to that.

“From what I am understanding, your parents abused you daily. They treated you terribly, you weren’t a son, you were a punching bag. So why does it matter?” The questions were coming faster and so were the answers. Andrew was getting sloppy with the limitation of information he was providing.

“Doesn’t mean I killed them,”

“No, I suppose it doesn’t.” Cas opened the folder and read through the papers. “You said your mom was a drunk and you think ‘it’s extremely disrespectful to lay a hand on a woman,’”

“Yeah?”

“Then why’d you kill her?”

“Because,” he stopped and Dean’s eyes grew from outside the room. 

“Got him,” Dean whispered to himself.

“Because?” Andrew stopped talking and Cas just lightly smiled to himself. “I’ll get you your lawyer to come right down.” Cas got up and left the room. Dean shook his head when Cas walked out the door.

“That took way too long, but I’m really impressed with you, Chicago.”

“It’s Cas,”

“Yeah, course.” Dean nodded once and smiled. He head back into the room when the lawyer walked down and Cas just stood in the corner listening. Andrew cried when he heard how long he would be getting in jail for the double murder. Cas didn’t want to admit it but he felt bad for the kid, he was just trying to get himself out of the situation. However, most kids his age were completely living on their own and he could have very easily just left for good. 

“Cas,” Dean motioned over when they all left the interrogation room together.

“Yeah Dean?”

“I’m really impressed with what you did in there, flipping the situation back on him to see if he’d slip up. Nothing you say in there really matters as long as you get the truth.” Dean clapped his hand on his shoulder. Cas tried to suppress the huge smile on his face but failed, miserably. 

“I felt sick saying that regardless,” Cas rubbed his hands together and Dean nodded. 

“You’d be sick if you didn’t.” Dean finished with a wink before heading upstairs. 


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel slowly got into the boring routine of his daily life. The Andrew Scott case was taking up most of his time at work from researching, to gathering evidence, to questioning witnesses. Then, when work was finished, he would come home to his quiet, empty apartment, eat dinner alone, get ready for bed and listen to his vinyls as he fell asleep. Only to start that process all over again the next day. He could sense how tense Dean was about this trial, he wanted nothing more than for his hard work to actually pay off. 

“Dean?” Cas stuck his head into the small crack in his boss's door with a smile on his face. Dean looked up from his paper work and motioned for Cas to come inside. 

“Anything I can do for you, Chicago?” 

“I’m never going to live that nickname down,” 

“No, probably not.” Dean chuckled under his breath and Cas shook himself mentally, remembering why he was in here in the first place. 

“A bunch of us are going out for something to eat, thought maybe you’d want to join me, us.” Cas instantly felt his cheeks heat up at the slip as he saw Dean’s devilish smirk threatening his features.

“I need to keep my tough boss demeanor on for those men.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. 

“No one actually believes you’re a tough guy, Dean.” 

“Who let it slip? Was it you?” Dean knitted his eyebrows together and Cas threw his hands up in defence. 

“I would never.” Dean thought about it for a moment before nodding. He hadn’t been out in a while and since Sam was away on his trip with Jessica, some time with people away from the office would probably be a good idea. He grabbed his jacket and hat and headed on their way.

They all walked to the nearest joint together in a big group, it was already pretty warm out considering it was only February. They all ordered their respective meals and talked amongst each other, louder and louder as each passing second went by. 

“Hey Tom! Why don’t you just start bringin’ back the good shit for us?” 

“If I do it for you lot, I gotta do it for everyone.” Tom rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face while he dried a glass in his hand. 

“So, I never asked this but, why’d you move here from Chicago?” Dean asked, turning his body to face Castiel. Cas could feel his hands beginning to shake and his body was suddenly ten degrees warmer. 

“Just family issues.” 

“Just family issues?” Dean pressed, taking a sip from his cup. Cas nodded once and tried to change the subject. 

“What’s your family like?” He could tell that Dean wasn’t satisfied with his story but seemed to realise it was not an appropriate time to discuss it. 

“Well, my mom isn’t exactly in the picture. She left when my brother and I were still pretty young. My dad was hard on us but he taught us everything we needed to know. Sam is who I consider to be my only family whenever I get asked. It’s just easier than explaining the long story, you know?” 

“Yeah, I agree.” Cas answered truthfully. He was surprised that Dean was so open about his childhood; he had expected a sharp rebuff or for Dean to ignore the question altogether. “I’ll be right back.” Cas jumped off the stool and headed to the washroom. Talking about his past always dragged bad memories to the surface. Once safely behind the closed door of the washroom, he leant over the sink, splashing some water in his face. Cas’ dark hair curled slightly behind his ear and a little piece stuck up at the front. He pressed it flat with one wet hand and left droplets of water on his own cheek. 

Back at the table, Dean turned his head back to Castiel’s place after watching him walk all the way to into the washroom, to reveal a new face in front of him. The man reached out boldly, starting to take food from Castiel’s plate right before them all.

“Hey, that belong to someone else.” Dean said seriously. The guy looked up at him and couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing,” he said in between bites of bread, “just the fact that you really can’t do anything about it.” Dean pulled his head back in confusion and looked at the rest of the guys he was with. 

“Oh shit,” and “this is going to get interesting,” were the soft mumbles Dean heard before speaking up again.

“What do you mean ‘I can’t do anything?’ You do realise I am a law enforcement officer, don’t you?” 

“I surmised as much, touchy attitude, and either you’re packing or you are just really pleased to see me.” the man pushed some of his blonde hair from his eyes and smirked around his second mouthful of Cas’ dinner.

Dean was growing steadily more annoyed, tired from working overtime and considerably lacking in patience all he wanted was for the guy to do something that would warrant putting him in handcuffs.

“I hear these things are super easy to get and they’re pretty flimsy.” He flicked the metal badge clipped to the jacket hanging over the back of Dean’s stool with his finger. He undid it from the blazer collar and began fumbling with it, next second the pin came off the back with a snap.

“Oops,” he looked at Dean with a small smirk. Dean had him shoved up against the nearest wall with his hands pressed behind his back within an instant. 

“Dean? What are you doing? What’s going on?” Cas looked around when he came out of the washroom then, the scene unfolding in front of him. 

“This guy was trying to be a smart ass,” Dean snarled, “Breaking police property too”

“Gabriel?” Cas gasped as he leaned over Dean’s shoulder to get a better look at the guy.

“You know this clown?” Dean turned his head to look over his shoulder incredulously before Cas pulled him off Gabriel. 

“He’s my older brother. Gabe this is Dean, Dean this is Gabe. I’m so glad you met on such great terms.” Cas glared pointedly at Gabriel and he threw his hands up in defence. 

“He broke my badge,” Dean grumbled. Cas looked between the two of them and shook his head.

“Hey!” Gabe pointed a finger in Dean’s face, “it’s not my fault those badges are crap.” 

“You didn’t need to try and break it in the first place.” 

“Gabe doesn’t have the same ideals when it comes to personal property as normal people do.” Cas threw his arm over Gabe’s shoulder. “You ate my food, didn’t you?” 

“I started to, till this guy slammed me against that wall like I was about to shoot up the place.” Gabe raised his eyebrows at Dean suggestively with a small smirk playing on his features and Dean let out a long, annoyed groan. He didn’t seem to care who saw his flirty joking, and Dean had to admire him for that. Either brave or stupid, he was as of yet undecided. They all sat back up at the bar together and began talking like nothing had even happened. 

“Then Cassie here,” Gabe tried to compose himself in between the fits of laughter over a story Cas really wished he would stop telling people. “Was so jealous of all the attention our little cousin was getting, he pulled on his balls so hard we had to take him to the emergency room!” Dean and the rest of the guys bursted out into a loud roar that filled the entire restaurant with noise. 

“I wasn’t used to not getting the attention.” Cas tried to defend his younger self but Gabe shook his head, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“I’m surprised they still work, the doctors weren’t sure.” 

“That’s our Cas,” Jimmy lightly punched him on the arm and Cas shook his head at everyone’s amusement of his old childhood stories, trying not to think about the connotations of Jimmy’s implication to the story. This is exactly what Castiel wanted, a small group of friends that didn’t care about his past or what he brought to the table. Or didn’t know and couldn’t care, if they were to ever find out, that would be the end of New York for him. Cas pushed the thought out of his mind and tried to focus on the conversation going on in front of him. 

The night went on like this, a few more embarrassing stories from Gabriel that made Castiel want to throttle him, and some anecdotes from the rest of the men gathered around the bar. Even tired-looking Dean joined in with the stories and the laughter, and if Cas’ eyes lingered on the dimples Dean got when he chuckled so what? Nobody was paying enough attention to notice. 

Dean was the first to stand up around ten and say he was ready to head home. Everyone followed suit, leaving only Gabe and Cas at the bar alone together. Dean turned and glanced at Gabriel before saying “‘Night Chicago” tilting his hat, he left behind the others.

“What are you doing here Gabe?” Cas asked when he knew there was no one within hearing distance. 

“Can’t I just come by to say hello to my brother without having a reason?” Cas stared at him and Gabe sighed. “Mom and dad won’t let me come back.” 

“What? Why?” Cas instantly felt sick, this was his fault. 

“I chose you Cas, you’re my little brother. I needed to look out for you, but in doing that I turned my back against them, I guess.” Gabe rubbed his face with his hands and gave a small smile. “I just need somewhere to crash until I find a place on my own.” 

“What about school?” 

“I’m finished my classes. My graduation is in two weeks.” He gave his award winning smile and Cas instantly felt better. He knew he couldn’t say no to Gabriel so, he paid for their food and lead the way out. 

~~~~

The two week trial dragged on and the only critical evidence in Andrew’s favour was how abusive his parents were to him. However, everything else pointed to him being guilty of the murders. One thing Dean knew, if they pulled on the heartstrings of the jury just enough with abusive case victims, the outcome could go either way. Dean sat in the courthouse and closed his eyes when the ‘Not Guilty’ verdict was read aloud for the entire room to hear. He let out a long sigh before slowly opening his eyes, taking in his surroundings before getting up and walking out of the courtroom with a grim-faced Castiel hurrying to keep up, not stopping to answer any questions.


	6. Chapter 6

“Please, this would be so much easier for me and for you if you just told me the truth. All of it.” Dean leaned his head in his hand and let out an annoyed breath. The woman he was questioning was obviously hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. 

“I told you everything I know, which isn’t a lot.” She repeated. Dean slammed his fist against the table and stood up in a quick motion that threw his chair back against the wall. She jumped at the abrasive action. 

“Listen, there’s something you aren’t telling me. I don’t care if I have to sit here all night and pull it out of you.” Dean growled. Cas stood outside the window and watched intently. “Tell me, about the operation your husband has going on.” He let out a long breath and gathered his chair to sit back down in his seat. She stared at him for a moment before shrugging. 

“I don’t know anything else.” Dean balled his hands in fists and left the room. He walked down the hallway and right past Castiel. He watched as Dean’s short temper got the better of him. Cas sighed before walking into the room and sitting down in the chair Dean was just in. 

“I’m agent Novak and I’m going to be taking over now.” 

“Better than the man out there,” she grumbled. Cas stared at her and held his tongue from telling her that Dean wouldn’t have to get mad if she would just tell him the things he needed to know. 

“Detective Winchester just likes things to get completed in a timely matter.” Cas pressed his lips into a tight smile.

“I don’t know anything else.” She said looking down at her hands. Cas could hear her foot tapping against the floor under the table. 

“Are you okay? Do you need a glass of water perhaps?” Cas questioned. 

“No, I’d just like my lawyer to be present while I’m speaking with you. I’ve already been treated horribly by that  _ other _ detective.”  _ Bite your tongue Cas, bite your tongue.  _ He repeated in his head. 

“Your lawyer will be right with us, don’t you worry.” 

“I don’t see a point in you continuing to be here if I’m not going to talk.” She shrugged crossing her arms over her chest. Cas closed his eyes for a brief moment before thinking about something he could say to make this all better. 

“My dad,” Cas stared, leaning his elbows on the table. “He was a pastor, our church was a place in the area everyone went to be together. He used to tell me these stories about all these criminals that used to come to him, asking for forgiveness. He’d hear about murders and theifs that all wanted to change their lives. Part of the reason I wanted to become a cop I suppose, to change lives.” Cas noticed her demeanor changed, as if a protective wall came down ever so slightly. “If you tell us what we need to know, I can promise you none of those men you are trying to protect will hurt you in any way. Let me help you change your life.” Cas said in a soft but reassuring voice. She looked more willing but there was still something. “You’re not protecting your husband though, you’re protecting your children.” Cas saw her face change at the statement and he nodded. 

“My daughter,” she sighed and looked down at her hands. “Do you have a piece of paper?” Cas looked under the table and grabbed a scrap piece and handed her the pen out of his jacket pocket. 

“I will make sure that nothing happens to you or your daughter. You don’t need to live in fear anymore.” Cas placed his hand on hers and gave her a small smile which she hesitantly returned.

When she was done writing down the list of names and locations where the men liked to meet, Castiel stood up from his chair and headed out the door, not before thanking her for her cooperation. “Being patient is sometimes helpful, Winchester.” Cas held up the piece of paper and Dean took it from his hands. He looked over it and looked up at Castiel with wide eyes. 

“She just, gave this to you?” 

“She was protecting her daughter. Her husband told her if she said anything to the police he would kill her. I reassured her that I would make sure nothing like that happened to her or her daughter.” 

“Cas this is,” Dean couldn’t help but simply stare at him. “You’re amazing.” Was all he could really say in the moment. Cas tried to hide his smile but failed. “This helps more than you could know, great work.” Cas nodded and walked past him heading up the stairs. Dean watched him for a second before looking back at the paper. “Damn Chicago.” He muttered under his breath. In that moment, Dean felt something. Something that he hadn’t in a really long time, admiration. 

The following days after the little incident with Cas and the wife, Dean found himself constantly thinking about him. He sat alone in his office thinking up ways to just simply talk to him. Yet, after realizing he was interested in him, that simple task didn’t seem so simple anymore. Every small interaction had Dean wishing he knew more clever things to say, funnier things to say, all while Castiel remained oblivious to the entire thing. Dean also feared for the fact that Castiel might not be interested in men at all, let alone interested in him. Dean had a pretty good sense about these things but in this line of work, you can never be too careful. He groaned and leaned his hands on his desk while rubbing his face. 

“Why is this so difficult?” 

“Why is what so difficult?” Dean looked up to see Castiel standing at his door, papers in hand. Dean coughed and shook his head. 

“Difficult for other people to understand, basic paperwork things.” Dean lied quickly. Cas nodded and sat down in the seat opposite from Dean’s. They went over some information about different witnesses and cases and Cas was back on his way out the door just as fast as when he came in. Dean knew he needed to do something about this or get over it. Those were really his only two options and he wasn’t a huge fan of the latter. 


	7. Chapter 7

**_February 28th 1921_ **

“Cas, in my office please.” Dean said as he walked past Cas’ desk in the morning. Cas quickly followed behind him ready to comply with whatever was asked of him. Dean sat down in his chair and unbuttoned his jacket, heart beating in his throat and a hot flush rising up his neck. He motioned for Castiel to close the door and let out a long sigh when he sat down. Cas knew what that sigh meant, he had done something wrong.

“This is really hard for me to come out and say Cas,”

Dean was going to fire him from the force. Before he even got a chance to prove himself- “I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner tonight?” 

Cas’ expression changed instantly from fear to confusion. He opened and shut his mouth a couple times, trying to piece together an appropriate response, still not sure if he was imagining the whole thing. It wouldn't be the first time he’d played out that scenario in his head.

“If you don’t want to, please don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Are you- you’re presuming that I’m gay?” Cas crossed his arms across his chest. An amused smile fighting to tug on the corners of his lips, one eyebrow raised in a questioning fashion.

Dean threw his hands up in defence and stumbled over his words. “No, I didn’t mean to. I j-just thought that, I didn’t think that, I don't know what I thought. It was wrong and inappropriate of me to ask,” Dean looked down at his desk and ruffled a few papers distractedly. Cas could have sworn he saw a slight blush upon the usually stern Winchester’s face.

“I didn't say that I didn’t want to go.” Cas let the small smile creep onto his face. “I don’t usually date co-workers, let alone bosses. Not to mention we are both men, isn't that a sin?”

“Good thing I’m an atheist.” Dean responded and Cas laughed lightly and nodded once.

“What’s wrong? You seem shocked.”

“I just never expected you to like men.”

“Why not?” Dean questioned seriously.

“I usually have a pretty good sense about these types of things and I never would have put you into that category,”

“Well, as soon as anyone even suspects that you're a  _ fag _ ,” he spat the word viciously, like he wanted to get it out of his mouth as soon as possible, “they lose all respect. Almost like suddenly, you're this completely different person than you were before they knew what your sexual preferences were.”

Cas fidgeted in his chair, not extremely comfortable talking to his boss about this, even if Dean was the one asking him out.

“At your place then?” Cas quickly changed the subject.

“Since we can’t be seen in public together, yes. My apartment will probably be the best option. Come over around seven?”

“Sounds great, I’ll see you then.” Cas got up and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. He tried his best to stifle his massive smile but it was way too difficult at that moment. When he got back to his desk, he shook his head, schooling his face into a neutral expression and got back to work.

 

* * *

 

The walk from the office to Cas’ apartment was a short one and he ran up the stairs once he got inside the doors. He peeled off the layers of clothing from work and stepped into the shower. Once completely dried, he ran his hands through his hair a couple times and decided to leave it. 

He picked up the alarm clock next to his bed to check the time, ten to six. He went into his room and grabbed a white wife beater before looking at his closest, trying to figure out what to wear. He grabbed a white shirt with a thin black checked print on it, a silver tie and a black vest.

Cas threw on some black dress pants and grabbed a belt from his drawer. He grabbed his black shoes and picked up his blazer on the way out of the bedroom. He had almost forgotten his black trench coat and hat when he headed out the door in the same quicken pace he had entered with.

He shrugged the coat on and lowered the hat onto his head before getting to the ground floor. Once outside, Cas motioned for a cab and climbed into the first one that stopped for him.

The cab driver was loud and chatty, usually Cas wouldn't mind but he was feeling a little nervous about seeing Dean tonight. The man was his boss for one thing, and Cas hadn't been on a date in years for another. “-and ‘e said to me! ‘e said, ‘Ralph, you’s can't speak t’ customers like that!’”

“How much farther is it?” Cas cut-off his long-winded anecdote and the driver gave a one-shouldered shrug, miffed at the abrupt interruption.

“Ten minutes?”

“Thank you.” He sat back in his seat and pulled his coat tighter around himself.

  
  


* * *

 

Dean had his shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows, and his top button open as he stirred the pot of casserole on the stove top. He was letting his nerves get the better of him, and when there was a rapp at his door, Dean nearly knocked the pot off the side all over himself. Hurrying into the hall, he pulled open the door a little too eagerly and found a smartly dressed Castiel stood there smiling lopsidedly. 

“Cas, come in,” he stepped aside to let Castiel past, and took his coat to hang on the hook by the door.

“Good evening Dean.” He greeted, slipping his hands into his pants pockets as he followed Dean into the kitchen.

“Drink?” He asked and Cas nodded. “Is whiskey okay?”

“Yes, that is fine.” Cas looked around the room as Dean collected a glass from the side and poured Cas’ drink for him.

“See anything interesting?” He asked, holding the glass out to him. Cas accepted it and their fingers brushed.

“You have a brother?” He inclined his head towards a side table by the window that displayed several framed photographs.

Dean smiled, nodding. “Sammy, he’s a smart kid. Graduated from Stanford law school three years ago,”

“That is very impressive.”

“He lives here in New York, maybe you’d want to meet him sometime.”

“That would be nice,” Cas smiled.

 

* * *

 

"I would never have guessed you were a cook." Cas said as he finished, placing his spoon in his empty bowl and smiling across the dimly lit table at Dean. The other man smiled back, admiring the way Cas' hair had a complete mind of its own, despite the fact he had clearly tried to comb it into place. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," Dean's lips pulled up into an even bigger smile and he reached out to take Castiel's bowl, standing and placing them in the sink.

"I'll help you wash up." Cas offered, making to stand up but Dean shook his head.

"No! No, God. I'll do them later. What kind of date includes washing up?"

"I wouldn't know," Cas mumbled, sliding his left hand back into his pants pocket. "I've haven't really..." he trailed off. 

"You've never been on a date?" Dean asked incredulously, his hand hovering in mid-air over the mug he was about to pick up.   


"Once, with this girl Vanessa, but-,"

"I thought you were gay?" Dean interrupted quickly. 

"I am, but I can't exactly be overt about it, can I?" Cas shrugged lightly and handed Dean the glass he was using. He placed it in the sink and turned back to Cas. 

"Did you know then? That you didn't like girls I mean."

"I think so, yeah."

"I'm glad you knew." 

“Why’s that?”

“I never did, it just seems like things would be easier.” Dean shrugged. “Probably would have had better sex if I knew,” he winked at Castiel which caused him to blush. 

Cas laughed, shaking his head "You're very, forthright."

"It's been mentioned." He said seriously, placing the last of the dishes into the sink.

Cas glanced at his pocketwatch, clicking it shut again quickly. "Dean, thank you for such a lovely evening but I should really be getting home. It's nearly eleven." 

"Can't you stay for a nightcap?" Dean asked, his eyes pleading as he thought of Castiel leaving.

"Maybe a little one." 

Dean broke out into another smile and nodded, going over to the counter to pour Cas another drink. 

"Make yourself at home," he said, gesturing to the two couches placed neatly in the lounge. It smelled faintly of tobacco and some kind of aftershave that Cas recognized from being near Dean. He lit up a cigarette and opened the window that was next to him.

“Do you mind?” Dean turned his attention to Cas.

“No,” Cas waved his hand dismissively. “My Father smoked more than anyone I’ve ever met. I’m used to it,” he pressed his lips into a tight smile.

“Would you like one?” Dean motioned them towards him and Cas repeated his previous action.

“I’m quite okay with just the drink.” He held it up before taking a sip and looking around Dean’s apartment.

"So,” Dean started before taking a long drag, “how long have you lived here in New York?" Dean asked, leaning back with a sigh that released the smoke and rested his glass on his knee.

"A year in August," Cas took a sip of his drink, his mind trying to bring back memories of a time when he didn't live in New York City. 

“Speaking of Chicago,” Dean gave a low whistle, "Glad you're outta there, The Outfit is getting rougher with Capone as the new front man." 

Cas nodded slowly, "South side's always been rough anyway, even without the syndicate. My brothers used to give me a hard time when I would take the shortcut home from work. ‘Castiel, you’re going to get yourself killed.’"

"Must've been starting to kick off as you left." 

Cas nodded again, trying to think of a way to change the subject without seeming rude. He really didn’t like thinking about the life he left back in Chicago. 

"Where are you from?" 

"Lawrence, Kansas. Born and raised." 

"Your brother too?" 

"Yeah,” Dean’s smile changed to the one people get when they recall a fond memory and Cas liked the look on him. “When Sammy went off to college, I was finishing my training in Kansas City and got a transfer to the NYPD from there." 

"That's impressive." 

"I'm proud of it." Dean admitted and Cas smiled into his glass, imagining a younger, more brazen Dean with his shiny new badge, in a big corporate office. 

"What are you grinning about, Chicago?"

"I would've liked to have seen you then, when you were new." 

"Oh, I bet. I was cute as hell." Cas enjoyed the small banter and figured it would be prude not to continue with it.

"Still are." Cas mumbled and Dean's smile widened. Cas felt a blush grow on his cheeks, Gabriel was always the sweet talker in the family, so he really had no idea what he was doing. 

"Tell it to Sweeney," Dean rolled his eyes playfully. 

Cas downed the rest of his drink and pressed his hands on his knees to raise himself to his feet. "It's getting late, Dean. Perhaps we could do this again another time?"

"I was counting on it. I'll show you out." Dean followed in suit.    


Dean opened the door as Cas pulled on his coat and followed him down the stairs to the front exit. The passage was narrow and dark, the only light coming in from the orange street lamps through the glass doors. It made Dean's cheeks glow an eerie pale tone.

He glanced behind them into the deserted hall and then plucked Cas' hat from his hands, placing it on his head for him and curling one finger under his chin, tilting his face up gently. 

"Goodnight Castiel," he murmured, leaning down to place a simple kiss on his lips.

Cas felt like he had just swallowed a lightning bolt, and he instantly wanted to kiss Dean some more but glanced back down the darkened hall just in case. Dean seemed to sense his longing need for more because he kissed him once again before letting his hand slide away from his partners face. He stepped aside, a smile playing on his lips, while opening the door for Cas. He took a moment to compose himself before walking down the short stone steps into the street.


	8. Chapter 8

**_February 29th, 1921_ **

“Andrew Scott was found dead in his apartment early this morning when neighbor, Charles Tiblet, walked by and realized the door was ajar with all the lights left on. Charles was very surprised to find that Andrew had hung himself with a belt from his closet rail with both wrists slit early last night, at a time police are placing around two AM. Police on the scene say there doesn’t seem to be any evidence of forced entry, leading them to believe this truly was a suicide. He was just acquitted from his charges of killing both his parents on the terms of ‘mentally unstable’ and ‘abusive past.’ He was scheduled to check into a mental institution this morning at nine. Now over to Joseph Goodwin who is onsite with Charles, hello Joseph.” 

“Hello Kyle,” he responded. “Now Charles, do you believe Andrew would have actually done this to himself?” 

“Well, I had only spoken to him a few times here and there since he had moved in a couple months ago. He seemed quite happy, but I guess you never know what a person is actually going through.” 

“Did you know about the trial he was going through? With being accused of murdering both of his parents?” 

“I did hear about it yes, but I always just believe everyone is innocent until proven guilty.” 

“Do you think maybe he was wrongly acquitted and the guilt just became too much?” 

“That could be what happened, I really can’t say. I didn’t know him well.” 

“Okay, well thank you for speaking with us Charles.” Joseph said to him confidently. “Back to you Kyle.” 

“That was Joseph Goodwin just a few moments ago talking to Charles Tiblet. I’m Kyle Johnson, and this is  _ Good Morning New York. _ ”  

 

~~~~~

 

_ One AM came quite quickly after Cas left Dean’s apartment at eleven. There was a nice silence that lingered in the room. Dean could still hear Castiel’s laughter ringing in his ears. He wanted nothing more than for that sound to just play forever. He wanted nothing more than for Castiel to just stay with him. However, he knew that really wasn’t possible. He let out a small sigh and began to clear the kitchen from the leftover plates and cups.  _

 

_ Dean grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard and filled it up with water, before he downed his pills with a few gulps. He walked into his bedroom and glanced at his reflection in the mirror before he turned his attention to the chair where his next day’s clothes usually sat. He grabbed the high-collared jacket slung over the chair back and slid it on, heading on his way.  _

 

_ The air was crisp against Dean’s skin and the street was quiet for nighttime. He liked taking these long strolls. No matter the fact that usually he never knew where he was going, nor did he usually have a destination in mind. After the pills kicked in at around one-thirty, the world seemed to have stopped. Dean froze in place and felt as though something came over him. Something inexplicable. Everything after that just seemed to be all muddled together. Dean’s body taking him to places his mind wasn’t really connected with.  _

 

_ That was until Dean was washing the blood off his hands in the sink of Andrew Scott’s apartment. He stared at Andrew’s lifeless body hanging from the rail and watched as the blood dripped from his fingertips to the floor into morbid puddles of red. He almost admired his work in a way, this man had killed both of his parents. There was absolutely no way anyone could have told him and made him believe anything otherwise. Dean, being an investigator, knew all the little things the police would be searching for and cleaned up his trail with immaculate precision and ease. _

 

_ On his walk back to his apartment, he softly whistled a tune that had been song around the office that day. Once back at his apartment, he finally realized the feeling that had rushed over him earlier and it could only be described in two words; dark and malicious.  _


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Dean woke up later than normal, not ready to take on the tasks of the day ahead of him. He glanced at his clock and cursed the early mornings. He got ready at a slow pace considering he was already slightly later than normal. He spent almost twenty minutes simply standing in the shower. He wiped the steam off the glass mirror when he stepped out and looked at his reflection. He stared for quite some time before going into the bedroom to get dressed.  

Once at the office, all the men hustled in different directions. Dean looked around and grabbed the coffee that was always waiting him at the front desk as he walked inside.

“Castiel, my office.” Dean yelled over the loud noise of the men not on their scheduled shifts yet.

“I just have to finish up the table and I’ll have it on your desk.” Cas quickly said walking into Dean’s office, not really having any clue what this was about.

“I’m not wanting to talk about work Cas. I want to talk to you about our evening last night.” Cas let out a breath of relief and smiled.

“I had an amazing time, maybe next time we could go to my apartment?” He suggested and Dean nodded.

“That sounds like a great idea. I’d enjoy that very much.”

“How’s the workload going?” Cas glanced around at all the papers scattered around the small room.

“Some of these men are simply incompetent when it comes to doing their job properly.” He leaned back in his chair and lit up a dart. “They have driven me to smoke indoors.”

“I'm sure they feel the same way, sir.” Dean rolled his eyes playfully at the name and shook his head.

“Did you really just call me sir?”

“I did indeed.” Cas laughed proudly. Dean admired the sound that echoed through his small office.

“So, your place then?”

“Friday work?” Dean nodded and grabbed his hat from his desk while both the men walked down to the interrogation room to question their next suspect.

**_March 3rd, 1921_ **

Dean showed up at Cas’ door right on time and was greeted with his warm smile. Once Cas shut the door, Dean turned around and softly placed his lips on the shorter man’s. Cas’ hands instinctively travelled up to Dean’s hair, carding his fingers through the soft strands.

“I've been wanting to do that since you left my place.” Dean whispered quietly, as if someone else was in the room that could overhear their secret words. Dean wanted nothing more than to be able to do this in public, hold hands, kiss, show some sort of affection. However, times didn't look like they were going to change anytime soon.

“I'm glad you finally did,” Cas let out a breath, he was slightly flustered but remembered what he was doing before Dean knocked on the door. He finished plating the food and placed it on the table. He noticed something was missing but couldn't tell what it was. “Drinks,” he snapped his fingers when he remembered. Cas quickly moved around the kitchen and Dean took in his surroundings. Cas’ apartment was mostly white, a few pictures hung here and there. His albums sitting in the far corner next to the couch.

“Thank you,” Dean smiled when Cas handed him a glass.

“The view isn't nearly the same as yours but it will do.” Dean walked over to the window and glanced out at the small park across the way.

“Do you ever go over there?” Dean glanced over his shoulder as Cas meet him at the window.

“Almost every night. I want to go there with you tonight. Is that alright?”

“That sounds great.”

“Dinner is ready.”

“What are we having tonight?” Dean asked as he sat down at the small round table.

“Stuffed chicken with pesto, potatoes, and steamed vegetables.

“This looks amazing Cas,” Dean felt his mouth beginning to salivate as he took in the amazing looking plate in front of him.

“Thank you. It was my mom’s recipe.” Cas glanced down at his hands for a moment before looking up at Dean.

“Do you miss her?”

“Everyday.” Cas responded without a second thought. Dean nodded and gave a lopsided half smile. “Enough about that, let’s eat.”

The rest of the night went by calmly, they sat and talked, drank, ate, laughed and just simply got to know one another. Finally, at ten, Cas glanced at his pocketwatch and stood up while placing his glass on the table. Dean looked at him with a confused look but when Cas extended his hand, Dean took it with no hesitation.

“The park awaits.” Cas grabbed both of their coats and closed the door on the way out. They say together on the swings and just stared at the moon. The normal noise of a Friday night ringing through both of their ears.

“Cas,” Dean turned to look at him. “I told Sam about you, he really wants to meet you. I'm having dinner with him and Jessica on the twelfth if you'd like to accompany me?” Cas smiled down at his hands that were fiddling in his lap.

“I’d love to Dean.” Dean’s smile grew and they both just say there in the most comfortable silence.

At the end of the night, Cas leaned against the foo with Dean’s chest pressed against his. Their lips attached and hands aimlessly wandering.

“Would you want to,” Cas said between pants of trying to catch his breath. Dean looked at him accusingly.

“Wouldn't that look a bit suspicious?”

“No one saw you come in.” Cas pressed. “Please Dean,” Dean let out a small sigh but nodded and took off his jacket before reattaching his lips to Cas’. They slowly made their way to the bedroom, pieces of clothing falling off on the way. Dean slowly laid Cas down on his bed and began kissing his neck. His fingers began unbuttoning Cas’ shirt but he was stopped by Cas’ hand holding onto his. “Dean, what are you doing?” Cas asked quietly.

“I just thought that,” Dean started, “you wanted me to stay because,” he realized Cas didn't want to go any farther than kissing so he nodded, removed his fingers from the buttons and patted him gently on the chest. “Okay.” He smiled lightly before reattaching his lips to Cas’.

They cuddled for most of the night till Dean got too warm to continue holding Cas in his arms.

“You need to move over a little bit.”

“This bed wasn't made for two people.” Cas argued.

“Well, we will have to figure it out. You have so much room over there.”

“I need to have a pillow between my knees or I can’t sleep.” Cas grumbled. Dean turned his head to look at Cas in the dark room.

“Are you being serious?”

“One hundred percent.” Dean simply shook his head and turned over to get some much needed rest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracie wrote most of this chapter but she is really forgetful so I'll just post it for her. :)

**_March 12th, 1921_ **  


“Stop plucking at your shirt, you look fine." Dean muttered, glancing around the resturant for the fourth time.   
  
"I'm nervous." Cas admitted, his hand coming up to flatten his hair which was something of a nervous habit he had developed.

Dean cast him a sideways look and sighed. "Sam is laid back don't worry, and Jess is just the sweetest girl you'll ever meet."  
  
Cas blew a breath out and sucked another in, his fingers drumming against the edge of the table. Dean reached over and pressed his hand over Castiel's, half to stop the constant tapping that was starting to hack away at Dean's tolerance for irritating noises, and half to reassure him but dangerously on the cusp of revealing that they were intimate.   
  
"Dean," Cas murmured, pulling his hand out from under Dean's and sneaking a glance at the waiter who was luckily facing the other way. “We’re in public.” Dean's mouth turned up in a half sad smile, apparently Cas had the same thought he did.  
  
"You're on time! Early, in fact," a loud voice came from the doorway and both Dean and Cas looked around. "Has that happened, ever?"   
  
"Sammy." Dean's face broke into a grin as he stood up and grabbed his younger brother around the shoulders in a hug. The other man hugged him back just as enthusiastically and then the pretty blonde girl with him embraced Dean as well.  
  
"You must be Castiel," Sam turned towards him and held out a polite hand, Cas shook it and smiled.  
  
"Yes, it's nice to meet you Sam."   
  
The man was tall and broad-shouldered, dressed crisply in a smart suit with his hair a little on the longer side and the same colour as his brother's.   
  
"The pleasure is all mine, this is my girlfriend Jess."  Sam's blueish-green eyes shone when he looked at her and Castiel smiled to himself. This was what love looked like.  
  
"Hello Castiel." she smiled kindly, tucking a piece of her behind her left ear as she spoke.  
  
"Lovely to meet you, Dean has told me lots about the both of you."   
  
"All good things I hope," Sam gave a short laugh of amusement and knocked on the counter to attract the waiter, a wheezing old man who came shuffling down towards them.  
  
"What can I get for you sir?" He asked in a scratchy voice.  
  
"Just two iced waters will be fine."   
  
The waiter nodded and shuffled away to pour the drinks as Sam and Jess sat down opposite Dean and Cas.  
  
"So, what's it like being under Dean?" Sam asked. Dean barely contained a smirk and Cas kicked him under the table.  
  
"It's okay, he's nice really."   
  
"I am, it's true. I don't even yell at him."   
  
“Wow, that’s impressive.” Sam smiled all the way to his eyes and took a sip of his water, watching Castiel's smile bloom over his features when Dean brushed some crumbs off of his arm for him. It was a simple enough gesture, and nobody would've taken any notice but Sam knew that Dean was taken with the man. Every time they had seen each other over the past few weeks all his news seemed to have included him.   
  
"What are you grinning at?" Dean asked, his tone playfully accusatory.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing." He held up his hands, palms forward in surrender.   
  
The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, they sat in the restaurant and chatted, eating and sharing stories but after they had been there for a good few hours Dean started getting restless. He did enjoy time with Jess and his brother, he really did, but it was getting late on a Saturday. Monday would arrive with a new heavy work load, and he wanted Castiel all to himself for the weekend.   
  
"Well, as nice as it was to see you both w- I must be heading back."  
  
"Work to do?" Sam asked and he nodded. "Lots"  
  
"I thought-"   
  
"That leaving now is a good idea? Me too." Dean cut Cas off and stood up, smiling. "See you soon Sammy." he clapped him on the shoulder and then leaned over to kiss Jess on the cheek.

"Well, do you both really have to leave?" Sam looked at Cas with a warm smile. 

"Yes, we really must. I'm Cas' ride back to his apartment." 

"I can take him home Dean, it's really no problem at all." 

"No, no. Sam, believe me. It's best if I just take Cas home with me, right now." Sam narrowed his eyes on his brother but nodded. 

"It was lovely to meet you both." Cas shook Sam's hand again and Jess waved as the two men left.  
  
"What was that about?" Cas rounded on him as soon as they had left the building.  
  
"We've finally got a break from a case and you want to spend it with my brother and his girlfriend? I want you to myself."  
  
"Selfish." Castiel chided, but he was smiling.  
  
"What can I say?"

~~~

 

Back at the apartment, Dean put the radio on and grabbed an extra blanket from his hall closet. 

"Does your landlord ever do surprise visits? Would look quite suspicious if I was here for one of them," Cas looked up at Dean from laying his head in his lap. Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair and looked at him strangely. 

"I own this place Cas." 

"You do?" Cas quickly sat up and stared at Dean in disbelief. 

"I bought it when I moved here, don't you own your apartment too?" 

"No, I rent it." 

"How much a month?" 

"Two hundred dollars per season." 

"You've been living there for how long now?" 

"A year in August." 

"Cas, you would have been able to own that place in less than five years if you would have bought it." 

"Dean, I didn't have that type of money when I first moved here." 

"My car was one hundred dollars more than your rent a season." Cas groaned at the thought and slumped his head down on the couch. "Did you not have any savings for this reason?" 

"My parents told us we would be well looked after and not to worry about it. I saved up the money I needed for the first season rent. Other than that, my money was spent on food, film tickets, and sweets." Dean let out an airy laugh and nodded at the purchases Cas made with his hard earned money. 

"If you ever need help with anything you'd let me know right?" 

"Course." Cas smiled up at Dean. Dean leaned down and gently pressed his lips on Cas' forehead before letting the soft music take over the conversation.

* * *

 

**_March 19th, 1921_ **

“I don't know what you want me to tell you,” Castiel shrugged sitting on the couch in his apartment with Dean one Saturday afternoon.

“Tell me the truth! Did you really not enjoy beer?” Dean questioned sitting down beside him.

“My father never really allowed it in the house.”

“You have two older brothers though.” Dean pointed out and Cas nodded at the observation.

“Balthazar was almost like a second father rather than a brother. He was nine years older than me. Five years older than Gabriel.”

“When am I going to get to meet Balthazar?”

“Well, I haven't seen or heard from him since I left Chicago so, whenever he gets in touch with me, I'll get right on letting you know.” Dean could tell the statement was meant to have some humour behind it but could hear the pain and hurt in Castiel’s voice. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck softly.

“Why don't we,” Dean whispered softly, “go have a lay down in the bedroom.” Cas let out a soft hum and grabbed his hand gently in his own. Dean followed as Cas lead him to his bedroom and shut the door on his way in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish it was only $200 a season to rent something in New York now. Cars back then were also in the $300-400 range.


	11. Chapter 11

**_March 29th, 1921_ **  

“Cas, what are you doing?”

“Nothing, I’m just looking at this report. Who completed this?” Dean looked over Cas’ shoulder and shrugged.

“I think it was Michael’s.”

“Where are all his references to evidence? His descriptions?” Cas flipped through the pages. Dean grabbed the papers from him and read over the information. He walked around his desk before slumping down in his chair. He threw the report on the table and rubbed his face. He stood up, the wood scratching hard against the floor, and walked out of the room. Cas turned around in the seat confused as to what Dean was doing.

“Michael! My office. Now.” Dean walked back in and sat down on the corner of his desk. Michael walked in a moment later and looked down at Cas before turning his attention to Dean.

“What’s wrong, boss?”

“Did you complete this report?” Dean pointed to the package on the table. Michael narrowed his eyes on it for a moment before nodding slowly. “It’s utterly pathetic. Where did you say that you got transferred from?”

“Chicago, sir.”

“Cas, you hear that? Good thing you moved here otherwise, your reports would look like this.” Dean grabbed the booklet and threw it into the waste bin beside his desk. “I want a newly completed copy on my desk by Thursday. I have to send them all out Friday morning. Or is that going to be too hard for you?” Michael swallowed and shook his head.

“No problem. I’ll have it on your desk by then.” He nodded before walking out of the room. Dean shook his head before motioning for Cas to go as well. “You sold me out to the boss.” Michael said as Cas left Dean’s office. Cas looked over his shoulder and stopped.

“I didn't do anything of the sort. Dean would have noticed when he was looking through the reports anyways. Better he find out now and you have a chance to re-complete it than him noticing the day he has to send them out and being even more annoyed with you. I did you a solid.” Cas said seriously.

"A solid? You pointed out things that never even mattered to Dean before. He has never sent my work back until you showed up."

"Well, he really should have done it earlier if that was the quality of all the work you have been turning in." Ash turned to intervene in the conversation, but Cas just continued down the stairs into the interrogation room.

“The witness in room four is writing down her statement for me as we speak.” James said to Cas as he walked into view.

“Great, thank you.” Cas grabbed the folder from his hands. “At least someone is doing their job right.” He mumbled under his breath as he walked into the room before closing the door behind him. 

 

**_April 1st, 1921_ **

“Sam, that’s amazing. Congratulations!”

“What’s amazing?” Cas asked walking into the kitchen area. Dean held his finger up to his mouth motioning for Cas to keep his voice down.

“When’s the wedding going to be?” There was a slight pause before Dean’s eyes grew. “July? That’s only a couple of months away. I know I just-” pause, “okay. Alright, yes. Yes, of course I’ll be your best man.” Dean’s smile grew as he looked down at his hands. He spoke to Sam for a few moments longer before hanging up the phone.

“Sam is getting married?” Cas smiled excitedly at Dean. He nodded and stood up from his seat.

“July eighteenth. It’s coming up. He said that July is the only time Jessica’s family is going to be in New York and she really isn’t going to have it without them.”

“No obviously not, that’s great.” Cas could see a slight pain in Dean’s emotions and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“Never thought my little brother would be getting married before me.” He smiled quickly before letting it fade and staring at Cas. “I mean I did but,” there was a pause before he shook his head. It’s alright, no big deal. Not like I’d be legally allowed to marry anyways.” He moved out of Cas’ grasp and headed to the bedroom, leaving Cas in the kitchen all alone.

The rest of the night went by slowly and quietly but Cas could hear Dean moving around in his bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Cas yelled, his intrigue finally getting the better of him.

“Looking for my suit.” Dean replied coming out of the bedroom with a couple of different options on hangers. “I have no idea which one looks appropriate enough to wear to my brothers wedding.”

“Dean, Sam will probably get you fitted for a new suit.”

“There probably won’t be enough time. I need to pick between these options.”

“Dean, sit down. Breath.” Cas grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him towards the couch. “What’s going on?”

Dean let out a long breath before bringing his eyes to meet Castiel's. “I never imagined this day would come, let alone come so soon. You have to realize, I practically raised Sammy. Now he’s all grown up and doesn’t need his big brother anymore.” Dean realized he wasn’t telling the whole truth but he didn’t need Cas knowing about how Sam sidelines being a lawyer, by giving Dean confidential information and paying off families not to rat about his murders. He was afraid that once Sam got married, that would be the end of their agreement. Sam wouldn’t want to live that life anymore, he wouldn’t want to keep that secret from his wife, from his Jessica. Yet, Dean really didn’t know how he was ever going to tell Castiel what he does outside office hours. He hoped the time would never come that he had to.

“He’s always going to need you Dean.” Cas placed his finger under Dean’s chin. Dean looked up at him and waited for him to continue. “You should be so proud of the man Sam has become. You have a huge part in shaping that. You did an amazing job.” Dean smiled lightly before pressing his lips gently on Cas’.

“Thank you Cas.”

“Of course.” He smiled before standing up and going to grab a drink from the kitchen. Dean watched him in silence and let out a long sigh as his mind continued to race with all the ‘ _what ifs_.’


	12. Chapter 12

**_April 10th, 1921_ **

“So, you’re positive that you saw this man," he pointed at the drawing, " leaving the store?” Dean questioned again, the man he was interviewing was the shop owner who called in a break and enter with a deadly weapon. 

“I’m positive.” He said pointing to the photo, “he came into the shop, three times a week, minimum. He would walk around with his hood up, buy a thing or two, then leave. Every time, I’m telling you.” He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Dean glanced up at Cas and he shrugged lightly. 

“Let’s go get him then.” Dean said as he grabbed his trench coat and hat. Cas followed quickly behind him and they both got into Dean’s car with two other officers. The ride to the accused house was quick and easy. 

“NYPD! Open up!” Ash yelled banging his fist on the old door. There was a long wait, no answer. “We are going to give you one last chance to come easily or you’ll come with force.” There was no answer so Dean pushed the men back before slamming his foot into the handle. It broke open and the four men filed inside. Each of them took a bedroom and arrested six men that were inside. Dean and Cas looked around the old place and found guns, money, drugs, and garbage in every placed they searched. Dean held up one of the guns in his hand and shook his head before dropping it on the floor. 

“That shop owner is lucky he didn’t put up a fight and just handed over the money. Otherwise we might have not had anyone to talk to about this.” 

“This is an absurd amount of illegal possessions.” 

“They don’t really care Cas, they never think that they’ll be caught.” 

“I just don’t understand how someone could keep these things in their home, with the thought of actually using them on people.” Cas leaned against one of the dirty doorframes. He quickly stood up straight and brushed off his jacket. 

Dean scratched his neck and nodded.  “Me either.” He lied. They gathered up the guns, drugs and every piece of ammunition they could before heading back out of the house. 

 

**_April 23rd, 1921_ **

“Cas!” Dean shouted through the small apartment. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Right now?” Cas called back from the bathroom, in the middle of trying to comb his wild hair into an appropriate style. 

“Well, preferably yes. I’m going to talk myself out of asking you this if I wait any longer,” Dean was playing with the fabric on the couch. 

Cas sighed, placing his comb back on the edge of the sink and shutting the door behind him as he walked towards Dean’s voice echoing from the living room. “What is it?” He asked curiously, throwing his weight down harshly on the old material. 

Dean covered his mouth with his hand, trying his best to hide his amusement. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were trying to tame the beast.” He couldn’t hide it anymore and his contagious laughter echoed throughout the apartment.

“I don't think I like you anymore, Winchester.” Cas scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning.

“Don’t start with me, Novak.” Dean’s award winning smile played at his soft features. “I don’t think you could stop, even if you wanted to.” Dean knew that fact to be true. Regardless of them only being together for a couple months, they adored each other. Castiel would do whatever it took to make Dean happy, and in his life, Dean needed people like that. He shifted closer to Cas, wrapping his arms around him so that his chest pressed against the side of Cas' right shoulder. Dean kissed under Castiel’s ear softly before moving to his cheek, and finally, his lips. Cas relaxed into the kiss, always seeming to forget they were in the comfort and safety of their own home.

“Mmm, what did you want to ask me?” Cas spoke, leaning back in to kiss Dean again before he could answer. It was a novelty that would never wear off. 

“Well,” Dean started, not really knowing how to start. He slightly leaned back in the couch and held both Cas' hands in one of of his own. “Sam’s wedding is coming up, and I, uh-,” he scratched at the back of his neck and Cas just waited patiently. “I just wanted to know if you’d,” he cleared his throat and coughed a couple of times into his hand. “If you’d come with me, to the wedding.” 

“Oh, well I- I didn't expect that.” Cas admitted, a little taken aback. Dean’s face fell and Cas immediately leaned forwards and placed a hand on his cheek. “Of course I will go with you, I didn't mean that I didn’t want to go,” Cas smiled, “I just simply forgot that Sam was getting married so soon.”

Dean leaned his head into Cas’ hand and closed his eyes. He let out a small humming noise and smiled. “It’s July eighteenth,” Dean spoke up quietly. His eyes snapped open in an instant and the quick movement made Cas jump in his seat slightly. “I bought you something,” he said eagerly, walking to the front door to retrieve the bag of items he had got. He pulled out a record and handed it to Castiel. Cas studied the cover and ran his hand over the title ‘Haydn Quartet- In The Evening By The Moonlight’ Dean smiled at Cas’ reaction to the old vinyl. Cas had told him one night while they cuddled in bed that his mother used to play it for him every night while he fell asleep.

“Thank you Dean, it's perfect.” Cas kissed him on the cheek lovingly, turning the vinyl cover over in his hands to read the reverse. He couldn't believe that Dean even remembered that conversation, it had been almost a month ago and they had both been half asleep. Cas felt a warm glow in his chest, an increasingly familiar feeling the longer he was around Dean. 

The rest of their night was spent flipping the record from one side to the other, listening to all the songs to album had to offer. It was quite a hot evening for it only being mid April, but both men felt slightly sticky and gross. Cas was simply wearing his wife beater and pants, while Dean had his grey slacks slightly off and his blue button down completely undone. Dean took a long drag from his cigarette before putting it out on the ashtray in front of him. He placed down the newspaper and stared at Castiel.

“See anything interesting?” Cas questioned, not looking up from folding his laundry. 

“I think,” Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around Cas loosely, “I could stare at you all day.” Cas turned around in his grip and kissed his nose gently. 

“It’s too warm out to be cuddly.” Cas frowned, secretly loving when Dean wanted to be affectionate because it wasn’t very often.

“Dance with me, Castiel.” Dean said softly, taking a step back and holding his hand out for Cas to take. Cas tilted his head with a puzzled expression but took Dean’s hand anyway. They slowly began moving together around the floor and Cas couldn’t help the goofy grin that was plastered on his face. The next song played through the Victrola and it was quite a bit quicker so Dean picked up their pace. Castiel’s bright laughter filled the apartment and after a few moments of being spun around, they were both on the couch. 

“Shit,” Cas mumbled as he threw his head back on the soft material, laughing at how horrible they both were at dancing. There was a couple taps at the floor, signally the people downstairs weren’t exactly enjoying their little dance class either. Dean shook his head and Cas closed his eyes, only to slowly open them again when Dean began speaking. 

“You’re absolutely perfect Cas,” Dean said once the laughter had died and a silence had filled the room. Cas felt a bit self conscious with Dean staring at him so intensely but it felt right, it felt normal. “I don’t think that I have ever been this happy with anyone, ever. Let alone in this short of a time frame.” Cas nodded, and Dean used his free hand to brush a piece of hair out of Cas’ eye. “I think- I think that I’m in love with you, Castiel Novak.” Cas felt as though someone hit him in the stomach with these words. He had never really experienced love with another person that wasn’t a family member.

However, with each passing moment of silence, Dean’s bliss was slowly diminishing. “But you don’t feel the same way.” Dean finished, pressing his lips into a tight line and nodding once. He gently pushed himself off Cas, walking back to the kitchen table to grab his cigarettes and the newspaper, to sit back down in the spot he had been in originally.

Castiel let out a quiet sigh, it wasn’t the fact that he didn’t love Dean, it was the fact that he _did_. He wanted nothing more than to make everything perfect between them but Cas knew he had a track record of messing good things up. Dean was the one person he really didn’t want to lose. Cas could feel the tension in the room slowly building and decided when it became too much, he’d just go lay down for a little while and try to take his mind off it. He could hear the vinyl end and obviously, Dean wasn’t in the mood to flip it over, causing the silence to instantly intensify. He laid curled on top of the covers on Dean’s bed, the orange sunlight beating through the windows. Cas closed his eyes and didn’t realize until Dean got into bed that he had fallen asleep. Cas noticed it was dark out now and wondered what time it was. 

“Dean? Are you awake?” He mumbled quietly. 

“Cas, I just came into the room. Of course I’m awake.” Dean replied, the overflowing love and admiration already stripped from his voice. 

“Can you just hold me for a while?” 

“Cas, it’s really hot and I just had a shower.” Dean protested and Cas let out a sigh. He felt Dean shift and within a moment there was an arm wrapped around his. Cas rubbed his thumb along the smooth skin on Dean’s hand before turning to face him in the dimly lit room. Cas leaned in and softly placed a small kiss on his nose before giggling quietly. Dean couldn’t help but smile, but he quickly regained his composure. “What was that for?” He questioned. 

Cas waited a minute before responding, “it’s because I love you too, Dean Winchester.” He could see Dean’s smile in the dark and felt him press his lips tightly against his. Dean pulled Cas on top of him and just held his face in his hands. 

“I love you so much. Cas.” Dean whispered before leaning up to kiss him again. Cas absolutely adored the new rush and hoped it would never wear off. 

Dean rubbed Castiel’s bare back gently as he laid with his head on his chest. “So, I suppose the shower was sort of a waste.” Dean laughed lightly.

Cas perched up on his elbow to look at Dean. “We could go have another?”

“Deal.” Dean agreed as they both quickly removed themselves from the small bed that was not meant to be shared. Castiel could get used to this, the feeling of pure bliss. And for the first time in Dean’s life, he felt full. 


	13. Chapter 13

**_May 1st, 1921_ **

“Cas, a moment please?” Dean asked, tapping him on the shoulder as he walked past his desk. Cas got up quickly and followed him. Dean shut the door behind him and made sure all the blinds were closed before pressing a kiss to Cas’ lips. Cas kept his eyes closed when he pulled away, a smile appearing on his features.

“So glad people actually have to knock before coming into your office.” Cas said quietly as he slowly opened his eyes. Dean sat down at his desk and began rummaging through some papers. 

“You need this, this,” he seemed to have a bit of trouble finding the last sheet of paper before Cas picked it up off his desk. 

“And this?” Cas pointed at the yellow highlighting of his name in the top corner. Dean’s fond smile appeared on his features and Cas looked around the office. “I'll come by your place tonight then?” He spoke up after a moment.

“Actually, I'm going out for dinner with Sam tonight. Maybe you'd like to join us?” 

“I think you and Sam should just have a night out. I'll go home and do the things I have been putting off.” 

“I'll come by later, maybe?” Cas nodded as he stood up and quickly kissed Dean before walking out of the office with the papers in hand. 

* * *

Dean waited a little while for Sam to show up, glancing at his pocketwatch every once and awhile. 

“You're always late,” Dean grumbled, walking outside to meet Sam by the curb. 

“Sorry, Jess’s family stayed a bit longer for the wedding stuff than I had originally assumed they would. I'm here, let's just go.” If Dean had to admit anything about his brother, it would be how good of a dresser he was. He always looked sharp and ready for whatever life could throw at him.

* * *

They got to the restaurant and ordered their regulars before beginning to talk about life and business.

“Sam, I need to talk to you about something.” Sam narrowed his eyes on his brother over the rim of his glass.

“Everything okay?” Sam questioned, placing the water back down. Dean let out a sigh and scratched his head awkwardly. 

“You know how I’m,” he trailed off, not really wanting to finish the rest of the sentence. 

“Into men.” 

“Say it louder, please. I'm sure the people in the back corner didn't hear you.” Sam rolled his eyes and pressed Dean to continue. “I’ve invited Castiel to the wedding. As my,” he pondered for a moment, “date.” 

“Don’t you think you should have filled out the ‘ _ plus one _ ’ on the wedding invitation?”

“Of course that’s what you’re worried about.” Sam gave his older brother an annoyed look and Dean just smiled at the table. “Sam, you're my brother. I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal.” 

“It's not, I know. Just Jess is stressing me out with this seating arrangement ordeal. This person can't sit with that person because they hate each other, that person can't sit with her because he dated her. He can't sit with her because he told her she was fat in high school.” 

“Sounds like a real pain Sammy,” he gave him a fake emphatic smile, “is Cas allowed to come?” Sam studied his brother for a moment before lightly shrugging. 

“Is this a real thing? Do you really like him? I don't want to place him and then have you two break up,” Dean laughed at the accuracy that statement would have had with any other person he had ever dated in the past. 

“It's the real thing Sam. I'm in love with him,” 

“In love-,” Sam leaned in a bit closer, “you're in love with him?” He pulled his head back in confusion and knitted his eyebrows together. “You just met him a couple months ago.” 

“Sam, what’s with the sudden change of tune? You liked him when you first met him.”

“Yeah, I think he's great. You’ve never had this with another guy.” 

“I feel like I know him so well already though. In the short period we've been together.” Dean glanced at his hands and back up at Sam. 

“I'm really glad you're happy Dean but how much do you really know about him? I'm sure you haven't told him everything.” Sam gave him a knowing look. “Dean, what if he's a serial killer?” Dean pressed his lips into a tight line and Sam threw his hands up in defence. “Okay, bad example. I'm sorry.” 

“I don't know what it is Sam, he's just different than anyone I've been with. He understands me. The parts of me I’ve  _ told _ him anyways.” Dean gave a small smile and Sam nodded. “I've never felt this way about someone before. In this short of time either.” 

“Alright. I'll add him to the list then.” Sam smiled, taking another sip from his almost empty glass of water. 

“So, what else did you want to talk about?” 

“Have you heard anything?” Sam stirred his newly ordered mug of coffee slowly, the metal spoon clanking inside the cup.

“M’bout wha’?” Dean replied, his mouth so full of sandwich that his speech was almost impossible to decipher. Sam sat a little straighter in his seat, wrinkling his nose as his older brother’s next words sprayed crumbs over the table top and onto the sleeve of his suit jacket. Dean's eyes grew in realization at the comment, “y’mean that syndicate?”

“Yes,  _ that syndicate. _ ” Sam rolled his eyes and huffed out a sharp, impatient breath. “How are you so blasé about this Dean?” He glanced around the crowded restaurant fervently and then back at his brother who was still chewing with gusto. “I still think we are way out of our depths with this.”

Dean fixed his brother with a serious stare, “We are  _ not  _ backing out of this Sam, it’s been our life for the past six years.”

“That’s not the point!” He hissed, leaning forwards over the table to make sure that they weren’t overheard. “Can’t you just share what we know with the force? They have way more facilities and resources and man-power to deal with this than we do.”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again; turning this all into the force will do more harm than good. I would lose my job for a start, for withholding information of this nature for so long, you would never have another client again if this got out and you know it.”

Sam opened his mouth to interrupt but Dean cut across him, holding his hand up, “bringing in the force like that would scare them all into hiding, they would scatter faster than we could ever keep up with and that would be six years of planning and ticking off all for nothing.”

“By 'ticking off’ you mean murder, clearly.” Sam muttered under his breath. Dean knew he was less than happy about the whole thing and always had been, but had agreed to help him on the basis that they finished the job and it stayed low-key. ‘It is still low-key’ Dean liked to reason with himself ‘I just needed to step it up a notch and start taking down people from the outside circle to get close to the big man.’

“Dean! I’m talking to you!” He jerked his head upwards, Sam’s waspish tone snapping him from his thoughts abruptly.

“I saw the Andrew Scott murder in the paper.”

Dean gave a one shouldered shrug of feigned indifference, though Sam could see the conflict in his brother’s clouded expression. “ _Suicide_.” He corrected. 

“Why?” Sam asked quietly, his eyes flicking over Dean’s face.

“The guy was a murderer Sam; he killed his parents and left their remains in a river. Is that the kind of person you want in this city?”

“No, but we agreed Genovese members only. That’s the job, that’s what we’re working on, that’s why I’m passing all this confidential and potentially incriminating information to you.”

“I’m a police officer Sam; I am supposed to look after the city. That’s my job, and if that means going that extra mile to ensure the safety of the people of New York then so be it.”

“At least Thomas was actually part of Genovese.”

Dean’s lip curled, “I hated that guy from the start, killing him was a pleasure.”

Sam decided not to dwell on the ill-disguised satisfaction written plainly across Dean’s face and moved on to his next agenda. “I’ve got information on another one, inside circle.”

Dean sat up straighter, abandoning his lunch – eyes fixed on Sam, giving him his undivided attention.

“Go on.”

“Perhaps it is not wise to discuss," he paused, "business, here.” Sam glanced over his shoulder where a lone man in a high collared coat sat in front of an empty table, it made Sam feel uneasy and he subtly nodded his head to the side to alert Dean to his presence.

“Shall we go back to my apartment?”

“Um,” Sam checked his watch. “I’m supposed to be meeting Jess before 6.”

“What time is it now?”

“Four thirty.” 

“That’ll be fine, it won’t take long.” Dean got to his feet, tucking a coin under his empty mug and picking his hat up off the table.  


	14. Chapter 14

May 15th, 1921

Cas slowly opened the door to the apartment, knowing full well that there was absolutely no way Dean would be awake at this time, especially on a Saturday. He closed the front door almost silently and left his shoes on the small mat. His jacket was sloppily thrown over the coat hook and he looked around the familiar apartment. He smiled to himself before creeping slowly into Dean’s room. He sat down in the chair that was located beside Dean’s bed and let out a long breath. Cas took in every feature on Dean’s face. The way his hair was getting slightly longer and was a slight mess on the top of his head. The shadow of a beard growing that Dean just didn’t have the energy to shave off. His slight underlying of baby freckles that were there, but never threatened to show themselves fully. He had on a white wifebeater and his skin glowed against the sun on the dark covers.

After a few minutes of Cas lovingly staring at Dean while he slept, Dean’s eyes cracked open ever so slightly. He stared at the wall for a moment before blinking, adjusting his eyes to the new light. He turned his head and saw Castiel sitting there. Cas’ small smile reappeared on his face before he blushed and looked down at his hands for a quick moment. Dean rolled onto his back and cracked a little tired smile himself. He used one hand to rub his eyes in the cute way Castiel had come to love.

“What are you doing here so early?” Dean grumbled, the rasp in his voice almost making the words inaudible.

Cas shrugged lightly, “just thought I would come over and make you breakfast.”

“Dressed awfully dapper to just make breakfast.” Dean lifted the cover up slightly and Cas moved into the bed beside him. Dean laid his head against Cas’ chest and played with the buttons on his shirt.

“I’m meeting with Gabriel in a bit.”

“I see,” Dean nodded once.

Cas laughed under his breath and ran his fingers through Dean’s unruly hair. “What’s that tone?”

“Saturday is _our_ day.”

“It was the only day Gabriel could get off. I’ll be back after. I’m here now, aren’t I?” Cas leaned down and kissed his forehead. He patted on his arm and Dean sat up so Cas could exit the bedroom and begin making breakfast.

After the plates were washed and put away, Dean beat Castiel to the door and grabbed his coat. “What time are you going to be back?” Cas smiled as he tried to grab the jacket from Dean but simply held it behind his back.

“After I’m done with Gabe, my god Dean Winchester, it’s almost as if you like me or something.”

“Or something.” Dean rolled his eyes playfully before attaching his lips to Cas’. He quickly helped him into his coat and sent him on his way.

Cas quickly rushed into the restaurant, praying that he beat Gabe here or he wouldn’t hear the end of it all through lunch. “Late again are we Castiel?”

“I was just with Dean.” He responded as he shrugged off his jacket. He draped it over the chair and Gabe gave him a tight hug.

“Little early to be with your boss, on a Saturday, don't you think?”

“He’s my partner.”

“Yes, policemen usually do have partners. It makes things easier on their calls.” Gabe agreed, not really understanding what Cas meant by the whole thing.

Cas laughed lightly before taking a sip of water. Gabe had never met any people he had ever been interested in. Let alone someone that he was actually dating and in love with. “No Gabriel, he’s my _partner_ .” He put a bit more emphasis on the word and watched as his brother's eyes grew.

“No way,”

“Yes, way.”

“How long?”

“Been a couple months so far.”

“Is it serious?” The line of questioning made Cas smile, it wasn’t often with his line of work that he was the one being interrogated.

“I’m in love with him Gabe.” Cas smiled at his hands. He looked up at his brother who had nothing but an approving grin on his face.

“I’m really happy that you’re happy Cas. Even though Dean did still shove me up against that wall.”

“You gave him no choice,”

“Kind of a red flag, don’t think he should be doing that to everybody.” Cas gently shoved his brother's arm and Gabe’s laughter rang through the restaurant; it felt as though a small weight had been lifted from Cas’ shoulders.

 

May 21st, 1921

“I forgot to tell you, the other day when I went out for lunch with Gabriel, I told him about us.”

“How did he take it?” Dean looked up from the newspaper, cigarette hanging loosely between his lips.

“He was really supportive, he was really happy that I had someone in my life that made me as happy as I am in this moment.”

“I’m glad I can make you happy Cas.” Dean smiled taking a final drag of his dart and putting it out on the ashtray. He walked over to the couch Cas was sitting on and began kissing his neck.

Cas began to laugh at how ticklish the area was and soon, he was on the floor crying. “Dean! Stop, now!” Cas shouted between the fits of laughter. He didn’t seem to let up until Cas’ knee accidentally connected with Dean’s crotch.

“Fuck-” Dean hissed rolling to the side away from Cas. He threw his hands over his mouth and sat there for a moment not really knowing what to say.

“Dean, I’m so sorry. I asked you to stop, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.” Dean’s pain was clearly laced into his laugh when it finally escaped his lips.

“It’s okay Cas, don’t even worry about it. Not like I want or could have kids anyways.” Cas began kissing his shoulders and face before Dean let out a long sigh. “I love you.”

“Do you?”

“Not at this moment but the rest of the time I do.” Dean corrected.

“I love you, more in this moment because I feel bad.”

“Cas, trust me. It’s not the first time someone has kicked me there. At least you weren’t an angry fifteen-year-old girl mad at me for going to the school dance with you and ending up with your brother by the end of it.”

“You did that to someone?”

“I’d rather not say. It’s a night that I have mostly erased from my memory.”

“I’d be angry too,” Cas said on the contrary. Dean nodded eagerly in agreement.

“I know, that’s part of the reason I did it.” He smirked as he rested his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. “If you could go anywhere Cas, where would you go?” Dean asked after a couple minutes of silence. Cas quickly took the same position Dean was in and thought about that question for a while.

“I’d probably go to the future,”

“Why’s that?”

“I feel like people would be more forgiving about gay people.”

“Why do you assume that?”

“New innovations, new thoughts, new ideas, new ideologies, new rules, new people. It’d be a new world, you know? I feel as though, even telling friends wouldn’t be as big of a deal.”

“Maybe you’re right, just wish we could be alive to see it.”

“I think it’ll happen somewhere in our lifetime.”

Dean just stayed there for a while, thinking about the fact that Castiel was so optimistic about a future that was better for everyone. A future that was brighter and more forgiving and kinder. A future where people didn’t have to hide in fear about who they chose to love. Having the country still in the depths of recovering from fighting overseas during the Great War; to people being homeless, starving and alone, Dean really didn’t have much time to think about a brighter future. He simply wanted to live in the present he had to drag himself through every single day. “That would be nice.” Dean finally responded. The conversation quickly died off and they both began rambling on about different things that really didn’t have anything to do with anything.


	15. Chapter 15

**_May 24th, 1921_ **

“Dean, I need to head out a bit early today. Gabe and I are meeting for dinner, is that okay?” Cas smiled lightly walking into Dean’s office and shutting the door. Dean walked around the table and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. He kissed him gently and nodded.

“Tell Gabriel I said hello.”  

“I’ll be sure to tell him you hate him.” Cas smirked and Dean rolled his eyes. Ever since Gabriel had met Dean, they’ve had this long running playful banter that Cas really didn’t understand. Cas headed on his way, excited to see his brother again. He missed him since he found a place of his own and wasn’t sharing the apartment anymore.

 Cas walked into the restaurant and Gabriel was already sat there waiting for him.

“Cas, it’s been awhile.” He pulled his brother into a tight hug and smiled. Cas looked down at the table and noticed there was another place setting.

 “Who’s joining us?” Cas tilted his head.  

“I am.” A deep voice rang from behind Cas, he didn’t even have to turn around to know who it came from.  

“Balthazar,” Cas turned on his heels, nervous to see his oldest brother after all this time. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see you, Gabriel has been talking so much about you and I got jealous.”

“I’m sure,” Cas laughed under his breath and shook his head.

“Cas, he’s here to try and make amends, start fresh.” Gabriel tried, Cas just turned his head towards him and Gabe knew that was his cue to stop talking.

“I really am sorry for how things turned out for us when you left Cas.”  

“When I left?” Cas studied Balthazar to see if he was just joking around. “You mean when I was kicked out of my own house?”  

“Our parents didn’t know what to do about the situation Cas. Word spread and our father lost most of his church goers. Even though he had confirmed to them many, many times he had no relationship with you whatsoever.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”  

“I don’t know what it’s supposed to do,” he sighed and looked down at the table. “Why don’t we just sit down, talk, eat and we can maybe start on getting things back to the way that they were before all of this.”

* * *

At the end of the lunch, Cas stood up slowly, pushing his chair back from the table. “This was fun but I really must be going.” He felt more than uncomfortable for the entire lunch and he knew that Gabriel could tell.

“Castiel, wait.” Balthazar grabbed his wrist and let out a sigh. “I have another reason for intruding on the lunch you were going to share with our brother. Heather is pregnant.”

“She- she's what?” Cas lowered himself back down on the chair.

“She's pregnant. You're both going to be uncles.”

“This is great,” Cas forced a smile onto his face, “I'm so happy for you both.”

“I don't want my child to grow up without both uncles. The baby needs that family, I need my family.” He looked down at his hands and Cas let out a small sigh. He still felt a hint of pain from the memory of what happened at his house in Chicago but Balthazar made the effort to try and make things right. He wanted to be there for his niece or nephew.  

“Okay,” he nodded with a smile on his face.

“Okay?” Balthazar looked at him puzzled.  

“I accept your apology.” He pulled his brother into a tight hug. Gabe sat there with a knowing smirk on his face while people in around them in the restaurant began looking.

“I'm so excited to taint the little devil.” Gabriel’s laugh caused a bigger smile to grow on Cas’ face and for the first time in a long while, he felt as though he had his family back.

On his way home, Cas wanted to go to Dean’s apartment to see him. He changed his course and continued on the new trail. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Dean’s front door a couple of times. There was no answer and Cas looked around the hallway before knocking again.

“Cas?” Dean voice rang through the hallway, not from the doorway but from behind him by the stairwell.  

Cas turned around and smiled. “Where'd you go?”

“I just had to run an errand, is everything okay?”

“Yes, I just wanted to see you.”

* * *

“So now he says that he wants to get the family back together. At least Gabriel and I because his wife is pregnant.” Cas rambled while pacing back and forth. He hadn’t slowed down since he stepped foot into Dean’s apartment. 

“He’s obviously interested in having a relationship with you again Cas. He’s your brother, family always makes mistakes but you can’t stay mad at them forever when you know they truly want to fix things. Sam and I have had our fair share of arguments and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”  

“I suppose you’re right.” Cas said as he slumped down on Dean’s couch. Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his head.  

“I love you so much Dean.”

“I love you too Cas.” He mumbled into his hair.

  ** _June 5_** ** _th_** ** _, 1921_**

 “So, just level with me, will you? You're saying that you had absolutely nothing to do with the murder of Abigail Barnes?” Dean tilted his head, sitting on the corner of the table closest to the tall man in front of him.

 “That’s exactly it, I never touched the girl. I was just the getaway driver. My company provides me with means of transportation, we figured it’d be the easiest.”

“You were just an accessory to murder and kidnapping then, is that it?” Cas slowly creeped in the door and leaned against the wall. Trying to go unseen for the most part so he wouldn’t interrupt the interrogation.

“Who's this?” Dennis quickly motioned to the new body in the room. Dean glared at him for a moment before turning his head over his shoulder to look at Cas.

“My partner.”

“Looks a little young, don’t you think?”

“Dennis, just answer the damn question.” Dean grumbled. The tall man with dirty blonde hair, wide build and enough scars to cover ten men, had obviously been in prison before on other charges. Dean was quickly and obviously growing irritated of his lack and limited amount of information even though he knew for a fact that Dennis was lying.

“Look, they had shit on me and told me if I didn't help them, they would kill my wife. She's carrying my little girl.”

“And you felt it was okay to take someone else's?” Dennis just sat there silent, not really knowing what else to say. Dean lead with another question, “you're saying that you have absolutely no idea what happened to Abigail when you dropped Miles and Tim off at that cabin that their family owned?”

“Not a single bit.” He leaned back in his chair. Dean didn't like how calm this man was about this whole situation. Dean grabbed the folder and flipped open to the pictures of the child's mutilated body.

“Maybe this will help fill in some of the missing information from your memory.” Dean stood up and undid his tie slightly. The guy stared at the photos and just shrugged.

“That's horrible, but it's the first I’m seeing of it.” Just then, Dean’s fist connected with Dennis’ cheek and his lip was split slightly open. “What the-” Dean pulled him up by his collar and shoved him back against a wall.

“Dean!” Cas moved towards him to try to get Dean off but was simply shoved out of the way.

“You helped kill Abigail.” Dean growled, arm pressed against his  neck.

“I didn't do shit!” He yelled back at him. Dean stared at him for a moment longer before pushing himself off of Dennis. He fixed up his clothes and shook his head.

“Hey, pipe down.” Dean put his hand out trying to get him to calm down.

“We found strands of fabric that match your clothing.” Cas threw in. Both men turned their heads towards him and narrowed their eyes.

“My clothes? The clothes that Tim was wearing because he spilt something on his an hour before he was going to meet with his mother?”

“Can his mother testify for that story?”

“You're just going to have to bring her in yourself and ask, won't you?” He replied sarcastically. Dean grumbled some crude words under his breath and left the room, pushing past Castiel without a second glance. Cas followed him a moment later and Dean was pacing back and forth in the hallway.

“How are you so positive he was involved?” Cas whispered.

“His story seems too perfect, you know? Too memorized. He doesn't even think about what he says, he just says it. He doesn't take a moment, like most people who are telling the truth, to just stop after a question and think about the answer.”

“People can do that when they're nervous,” Cas suggested. Dean looked at him with a puzzled expression and shook his head.

“He's too confident to be nervous.” Was the last thing Dean said before walking upstairs, leaving Cas to stare at the man playing with his thumbs through the glass window


	16. Chapter 16

**_June 13th, 1921_ **

“Dean?” Cas murmured, his unfocused gaze on his partner- still in his daydream. 

“Mhm?” Dean hummed around an exhale of smoke, blowing a thin stream from the side of his mouth. Dean waited a moment before speaking up again, “did you want to ask me something or do you just like saying my name?” Castiel’s blue eyes slid further out of focus. Dean cleared his throat loudly and Cas jumped as Dean lifted him from his reverie. 

“Yes, sorry.” 

“Head in the clouds?” Dean smirked and took another drag from his cigarette. He let it linger for a moment before the small cloud filled the space between them again. 

“I’m not that tall.”  

Dean coughed out his breath, this time from his inability to hold back his laughter. “Shame ,” 

“I was just wondering, why do you smoke?”  

Dean’s smile faltered slightly and he raised one should and dropped it again in a half shrug. “Picked it up from my old man I suppose. Everyone does it Cas.” 

“I don’t,”  

“Everyone except you. You’re always an exception to the list.” 

“I’ve never seen Sam smoke a cigarette.” 

Dean laughed at that, holding the dart over the ashtray so the pieces didn’t crumble onto his pants. “You’ve never seen Sammy do a lot of things angel, doesn’t mean he’s a saint.” 

“I think it’s bad for you.” Cas insisted and Dean snorted, shaking his head at the statement. 

“It can’t be that bad if everyone does it or we’d all be dead, right?” 

Cas sighed and decided to just give up, there wasn’t a chance he was every going to win this argument. “I can tell you this much, I’ll much sooner die doing my job than by one of these things.” He put it out in the ashtray in front of them and Cas merely scrunched his nose at the dart. He leaned back against Dean’s side - his sock feet propped on the arm of the couch. 

Dean glanced down at him, his dark hair was more rumpled than usual because Cas always ran his fingers through it while he was reading without even seeming to realize. He slid his arm around Cas’ waist, the other reaching across to hold his hand loosely. “I love you beautiful.” Dean smiled into Cas’ shoulder, his eyes closed. 

“Shh, I’m reading.” He said quietly. 

Dean smiled again, “sorry.” He mumbled. 

“But, I love you too.” Cas turned in Dean’s arms and planted a kiss on his lips before settling back against him to finish up the last chapter of the gripping novel he had been reading all day.”

**_June 30th, 1921_ **

“Dean?” Cas knocked on the door of his office. Ash had mentioned that none of them had seen Dean since lunch and he was beginning to get worried. 

Dean shut the interrogation room door shut behind him with a soft click, sending Sam and the rest of the small space into pitch blackness.

“Gah!”  Sam fumbled along the wall until he found the switch for the lamp over the single small desk in the room. It was flooded with dim light, enough that Dean could see his brother’s expression slightly shadowed.  “Now tell me, why am I hauled up in a broom closet nose to nose with you on my day off?”

Dean rolled his eyes toward the ceiling “Firstly: it’s not a broom closet, and secondly: I just got some information that might interest you.”

“Alright,” Sam leaned back until he was half sitting on the edge of the small desk while Dean stood in front of him with a file open in his hands, riffling through the dossier until he extracted a photograph and a sheet of paper.  Sam reached out and took them, poring over the documents in the poor light. Dean waited until Sam had re-read the document twice before saying impatiently “Well?”

“Well at least we know that Costello is the consigliere now.” He pointed absently to the photograph. It pictured Costello himself (a stout italian man with a ratty moustache and a bowler hat), and a tall broad italian striding next to him (this man had a matching hat, but was clean shaven and looking especially irritated with the state of the world.

“We knew that before, it just wasn’t concrete. But really, after the last hearing that guy…what was his name? Cirillo, he pretty much let slip that Costello replaced Antico straight away.” Dean let out a rushed breath of sharp annoyance, beginning to pace as much as was possible in the small space. “It took us fucking months to get close enough to kill Antico, then longer after that to find out about Costello in the first place, let alone find out he was the replacement.”

“We need to get this straight with ourselves before we start going around in circles again.” Sam sighed, placing his hands together as though in prayer, his fingers against his lips thoughtfully. 

“We know the big boss, Anthony Salerno.” Dean pointed to the photograph. “We also know it’s pretty much impossible to get to him with all the others hanging around. We killed off-”

“ _ You _ killed,” Sam interrupted and Dean waved a dismissive hand and carried on as though there had been no interruption.

“-killed off Antico six months ago, who has now been replaced as consigliere by Costello.”

“Correct, although I really can’t work out for the life of me why Cirillo is even around. Who is he?"

“That’s where that case file comes into it,” Dean nodded his head towards the sheaf of paper lying on the desk. “Benjamin Dawson, he was in jail for aggravated assault for five months and then he came back to us when he was let out on parole back in January.”

“And he’s in with the big guns is he?” Sam scanned the document again. 

Dean snorted “Hardly. He’s a shit shoveler at best, he doesn’t get told anything important. He just gets his orders and follows them.”

“If he doesn’t get told anything then how does he even know who Cirillo is? If the guy is up top he won’t be the one directly giving orders to associates like Dawson.”

“Stories fly, and besides – just because he doesn’t get  _ told _ things doesn’t mean he hasn’t heard or seen things.”

Sam nodded slowly, processing the information. “So, do we know his position? Cirillo?”

Dean shrugged one shoulder, “could be a messenger but I doubt it, more likely he’s just an associate that’s moved up through the ranks.”

"We haven’t-,“ Sam stopped talking as the door to the room rattled on the lock.

Cas tried fumbling with the door handle but realized that it was locked. _This is odd,_ Cas thought to himself. He looked through the window in the door and he saw Dean standing across from someone. Cas knocked again before Dean appeared at the door, surprised to see Castiel standing in front of him.  

“What are you doing?” He looked past Cas into the dimly lit hallway to check that he was alone. Cas glanced over Dean’s shoulder and saw that Sam was the one he was talking to.  

“Everyone was getting worried about you. We haven’t seen you in a couple hours.” Dean glanced down at his pocketwatch and nodded. 

“Didn’t notice it had been that long.” He pressed his lips into a tight smile. Cas moved to try and get inside but Dean pulled the door close to his side. “Sorry, Sam and I just need to finish our conversation and I’ll be right up.” With that, the door was shut in Castiel’s face. He stood there for a second, not really knowing what to say. Part of him wanted to go turn the sound on in the small room to hear what Dean and Sam were conversing about, but he knew Dean would have let him come in if it wasn’t just between the brothers. He headed back down the hallway but decided to just sit and wait. With his back slid against the wall, he played with his nails and stared at nothing for almost forty-five minutes.  

Sam frowned disapprovingly at his brother’s rudeness but let it slide without comment. “Like I was saying, we haven’t found the messenger yet…or the caporegime either for that matter.” 

“What about the old boss? Terranova, he stepped down in ‘16.”

“He is still alive?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“I’m pretty sure there was something about him in the courts not all that long ago, no idea what happened with it all but if we could get hold of him and get some information that would at least be a step in the right direction.”

 “And you think this Terranova guy is just going to spill all their secrets to you over a nice cup of coffee?”

“I wasn’t planning on asking nicely.” Dean said, his tone so suggestive of violence that Sam frowned.

“Let’s just wait until I can actually check out what happened in court. I’ll bring the files.”

“Alright, fine.” Dean gathered the file back under his arm and swung the door open; Sam closed it behind him as they exited. “So just bring me those papers next time you come over.”

Cas quickly woke up from his doze and jumped to his feet. “Cas? What are you-” Dean looked at him confused before looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was around, “did you wait for me that entire time?” He asked in a lower voice. Cas looked at Sam and then down at his feet. There was an awkward lingering silence and none of them really knew how to fill it. 

“I, uh-” He stuttered. 

“So Cas, Dean is coming with us to dinner tonight to just discuss some of the wedding details and was wondering if you’d like to join us?” Sam smiled, his bright teeth a sharp contrast to the dark hallway. 

“I don’t want to intrude,” 

“Oh no, you aren’t. I actually have some things I’d like to talk to you about as well.” Cas instantly felt sick to his stomach,  _ was it about him and Dean _ ?  _ Did he not like how much time he was constantly spending with his brother? Had Dean asked him to say something?  _

“Then sure, I’d love to.” Sam nodded once and moved around Cas before heading upstairs. 

“Did you seriously wait for me?” Dean questioned again. 

“Is that odd?” 

“A little, but it’s okay. I haven’t had a kiss all day” Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ and smiled when he pulled away. 

“Sound I be nervous about this chat tonight with Sam?” Dean suddenly began laughing and Cas stared at him with a confused expression. 

“Absolutely not, you never need to be nervous talking to Sam.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“So, Dean I have this briefing-” Ash stopped in his tracks as he came around the corner and saw Cas and Dean who immediately put two feet between them. Dean cleared his throat and grabbed the file from his hands. “Did I just?” He looked behind them and then back at Dean. “Did I just walk in on you two having a moment?” 

“Be quiet Ash, get in here.” Dean grabbed his elbow and pulled him into the nearest room, Cas quickly following behind. 

“So that’s why you always let Novak help you with the interrogations.” Ash nodded and snapped his finger at the realization. 

“Ash, you couldn’t string together a line of decent questioning if your life depended on it.” 

“What you saw out there, you can’t tell anyone. You have to promise us.” Cas was legitimately scared that he or Dean could lose their jobs. 

“I won’t talk, you two don’t have to worry.” They both let out a sigh of relief and Ash stood there awkwardly. “How long?” 

“Couple months,” Cas piped up.

“Been pretty good at hiding it.” 

“When your life depends on it, it’s actually pretty easy.” Dean shrugged lightly. Ash nodded and smiled at them both.  

“Well, I’m happy for you. Your secret is safe with me.” Dean clapped Ash on the shoulder with his hand and thanked him. After he left, Dean turned his attention to Cas.

“I love you Dean.” 

“I love you, Cas.” He whispered into his hair after pulling him into a tight hug. 


	17. Chapter 17

**_July 2nd, 1921_ **

“Up you get Castiel.” Gabriel said as he walked into Cas’ bedroom, too early for a weekend.

“What are you doing here?” He grumbled turning the other way. Gabe poked at Cas’ neck and cheek before Cas swatted his hand away. “You’re irritating.”

“We had plans to go out today. I told you I needed a new suit. Balthazar also wants to meet for dinner later.”

“Wonderful,” Cas grumbled getting out of bed. He knew that he had apologized and seemed to be genuine but it wouldn't change what happened in the past.

“Don't be a child Cas, let's go.” Gabe walked out of the bedroom so Cas could begin getting ready. After fifteen minutes, he was heading out the door, jacket and hat in hand.

Once at the tailor, Cas looked around while Gabe got fitted for a new suit. He held the beautiful ties in his hand rubbing his thumb over the smooth material. Six dollars each, Cas scrunched his nose up at the unbelievably high pricing but after realizing it was completely silk he realized it was better than he originally thought.

“Very refined taste, good sir.” The tailor said as he walked over to Cas. His hand held his jacket where the buttons sat and he lowered his glasses to see the price. “This is a sale item as well Mr.,” He waited for Cas to fill him in on his last name.

“Novak. Cas Novak.”

“Well, Mr. Novak, this would be a fine item to add to your collection.” Cas was so relieved he picked today to actually make himself look decent.

“I think I will,” he smiled as he took out some money from his wallet. He counted out the bills and handed it to the man.

He grabbed the beautiful slate grey tie, with two single horizontal black pin stripes down closer to the bottom and began wrapping it in black paper before putting it into a box and handing it to Cas. “Thank you very much,”

“Thank you.” Cas smiled before heading back to meet his brother.

“What did you get?” Gabe questioned while getting his inseam measured.

“A tie for Dean.” He said really without thinking. The man with the tape measure glanced up at him quickly and then down at what he was doing again just as fast. “It's his birthday soon, I hadn't got him anything yet.” He cleared his throat and Gabe winked at him in the mirror. Cas felt his cheeks heat up and his hands begin to sweat.

“He's almost done, then we can leave.” Gabe said quietly after noticing how bored Cas looked with the newspaper in his hand.

“It's going to be thirty-one dollars.”

“What? Why so much?” Gabe looked down at him.

“Hand tailored suits tend to be more, _sir_.” The ‘sir’ was more of an afterthought, as though the man forgot he still had to be polite to his costomers. He looked to be the owner's son and probably didn't know any better.

“That's fine then, I suppose. Nothing I can do.” Gabe grabbed his wallet out of his jacket. He wrote a cheque for the man and let him fill out the sections he needed before he signed it off and they both headed out of the store. “Dean’s birthday is in March isn't it?” Gabe gently nudged his shoulder into Cas’ when they got outside. Cas lost his balance slightly and took a second to regain his footing.

“March first, the tie is for our three month anniversary.”

“Three months already? That's bonkers.” Cas laughed at his brother's word choice and they both began talking about Bessie Coleman.

* * *

Dinner time came quickly after and while Gabe and Castiel walked to the restaurant, Balthazar and his wife had a conversation about Castiel’s sexual interests. “So, just please don't talk too much about it. He's still the same person.”

“Just interested in the same gender for a physical partner.” She pressed his lips into a tight smile and he smiled lightly at her while nodding.

“Please, let’s just try and make this work. He's my brother and I really want-”

“Gabe, Castiel. So good to see you.” She cut him off while standing up to give the brothers both a tight hug. Balthazar mouthed a thank you to her while he embraced his brothers as well. 

After the bill came, Cas asked for a black coffee and Gabe ordered the same.

“So Cas, tell me about your job. I hear you're doing very well in the department.”

“Yes, it’s going very well.” Cas smiled lightly while tapping his fingers on the table.

“Do you have anyone special in your life?” Cas began to heat up at the question and stretched his neck nervously, a habit he had picked up from Dean.

“No, not really at the moment actually it's just kind of hard since-”

“You're interested in men?” Cas and Gabe both shot their eyes towards Balthazar and he let out a long sigh before rubbing his face with his hands.

“Yeah,” Cas dragged the word on as his eyes stayed on his brother for a moment longer before looking at her. “Since you already know about that, then yes. I do have someone in my life. His name is Dean and he's my boss.”

“Has anyone ever told you the phrase ‘don't mix work with social life’?”

“Be quiet.” Balthazar almost growled through gritted teeth.

“I'm simply saying-” Balthazar put his hand up to silence her and she shrunk down slightly.

“What you're saying is imbecilic and has no use for this conversation. Just sit there and drink your tea.”

“Thank you very much for sharing this, I’d love the whole world to know.” Cas crossed his arms. His coffee got placed in front of him and he took a small sip.

“It's not that much of a deal, she's my wife Castiel.”

“It's not your information to tell.”

“You're too scared to tell anyone.”

“Because look at how they react! Balthazar, are you really so dense that you don't see this? I don't feel like going through life being questioned like your wife just questioned me.”

“I can't keep things from her,”

“Well, if you want any sort of relationship with me, you're going to need to figure something out.” Cas took a sip of his coffee and let out a sigh.

“He's right you know,” Gabe finally spoke up. Both brothers turned their attention to him, almost forgetting he was there in the first place. “It's not your information to share with anyone. Not in this day and age, he has reasons he doesn't want anyone to know, reasons we can't even really begin to comprehend. You need to apologize to him for making this dinner the most awkward we have both been to in awhile.”

Balthazar turned his head to Cas and nodded. “I’m sorry Castiel, I didn't realize she would be like this. I had no right to tell herl.”

“It's fine. However, I have to run.” Cas grabbed his jacket and hat.

“No Cas, wait.”

“So great seeing you all again. Have a fantastic evening.” He tapped on the chair twice before heading out of the restaurant.

* * *

**_July 15th, 1921_ **

“Dean, Dean look.” Cas walked into Dean’s office and threw the news paper down on the table. 

“What am I looking at?” He questioned as he picked it up.

_‘ **Lie Detector Reinvented by UCA student John Larson!’** _

“This could change the game, don't you realize it?”

“Babe, lie detectors have been around for awhile, they don't work.”

“This one does!” Cas pointed at the paper and sat down in the seat opposite Dean.

“Why do you _never_ close the door?” Dean stood up and walked around the table.

Cas turned in his seat and followed Dean’s movements. “They have proven it to work better than all other models that have been created.”

“I'm not going to believe anything till I see it with my eyes.” He said while closing the door with a click. He walked back to his seat and lowered himself in it.

“Well then, let’s go to California and get one.” Dean began laughing and shook his head.

“We can't just go to California in the middle of the work week Cas.”

“Why not?”

“Because it doesn't work like that. It'll be a couple days drive at least. We can't take that kind of time off. Plus, Sam’s wedding is in two days. If they think this thing will really work, they will send it to all the departments in the country.”

“I don't know why you can never get excited about things.”

“I don't get excited about things that have been created for twenty years and haven't been proven to work whatsoever in the time they have been around.”

Cas let out an annoyed breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I'm sorry to disappoint you, if you want to leave and miss Sam’s wedding then go ahead. I've been looking forward to this since the day he told me about Jessica.”

“The day he told you?”

“He came to me and said, ‘Dean, I met this girl at school today. Her name is Jessica and I'm going to marry her.’ At the time, I didn't really believe what he was saying, he was only nineteen. Yet here we are, six years later." 

"He really loves her doesn't he?" 

"He really, really does." Dean smiled fondly. 


	18. Chapter 18

**_July 18th, 1921_ **

“Sam, is everything okay?” Dean knocked on the door.

Sam opened it and looked at his finely dressed brother. He was in a black suit with a white vest and white bow tie. “You look good,”

“Thanks,” Sam looked down at his clothes and pulled the jacket shut.

“You alright?” Dean pressed again, sensing some sort of tension.

“I’m getting a little worried.”

“Worried about what?” Dean leaned against the door frame.

“This, the wedding, being married. I love Jess more than I could even explain but it’s just nerve wracking.” 

“I wish I could say I understand how you are feeling.” He sighed quietly. “Have you heard anything from-,”

“Mary? No. I’m sure she’ll be here though. It’s her son’s wedding, probably the only one she’ll get to go to.” Sam pressed his lips into a tight smile. Dean nodded once and sighed. 

“All I’m saying is she better be. You deserve so much better than the family you got Sam.” 

“Dean,” Sam said quietly sitting down in the chair. Dean followed in suit and smiled at his younger brother. Sam poured them both a drink from his flask and handed it to him. “You’re the best brother a guy could have ever asked for. You never failed to have my back when I needed you most. You helped me get into school and I couldn’t have survived Dad without you.” 

“No need to get sappy on me Sam,”

“You love it,”

“Maybe.” Dean chuckled, downing the drink in one go.  He stood up and let out a breath shaking his hands. He clapped them together and smiled. “Let’s go get you married, Sammy.”

“Have you checked on Cas today?”

“Not yet, but I will on the way over.” Sam nodded and headed to the hall. 

Dean arrived at Cas’ door and it was slightly open. Dean peaked his head inside and noticed Cas staring at himself in the mirror. “Everything okay?” Dean questioned and Cas jumped, startled at the fact someone else was in the room with him. 

“I’m fine, I just was thinking about the fact that I’ll never have this." He looked around the room and the pained expression on his face made Dean ache inside. "A wedding to go to, a person to marry.” Cas began to tear up and Dean pulled him into his chest.

“I’ll always be here Cas, you don’t have to worry about that.” 

“I know that, I just always imagined what my wedding would be like. It’s odd for a guy, I know. I just had all these plans and none of them are going to happen.” 

“What did you have in mind?” Dean kissed his forehead softly. 

“I just imagined that my partner would be dressed in all white, and it would be done in a traditional church." He laughed through the tears, "fitting right? The one place gay people are hated most." 

"What else?" 

"The aisle would have bouquets of fresh wild flowers all the way down it. It would be small, only my closest friends and family would be there of course. Well, friends that knew and Gabriel, maybe Balthazar I suppose.” Dean nodded and smiled lightly. “The cake would be white and black, it would be vanilla of course.” 

“Oh, of course.”

“And we would shove the first piece into each other’s faces.”

“That’s the only way to do it,”

“The wedding bands we would get each other would have the engraving of our wedding date or the day that we first met. Something that is extremely special to us. I know it wouldn’t be legal, but it would be real to us. He would know how much I truly love him.”

“He sounds like a very lucky guy.” 

Cas smiled fondly at the thought. However, the smile was short lived and replaced with a slightly pained look. “It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid Cas. It sounds perfect.” Dean reassured him. Cas kissed Dean lightly and grabbed his hand. 

“Let’s go.” As soon as they were out of the door, Dean felt Cas release his hand and it fell to his side. The simple loss of contact was enough to make Dean wish they were anywhere but there. 

* * *

Sam, Dean and Cas all stood at the of the aisle waiting for Jess to enter the room. When the doors opened, Sam’s breath was caught in his throat. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was simple with full lace sleeves and her veil was made out of the same material. She had her hair pinned up and a full bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her parents walked with her on either side holding her arms till she got up to where the guys were standing. Sam walked down and hugged each of her parents before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. 

“You look absolutely beautiful Jess,” Sam whispered while smiling at her. 

“You’ve never looked more handsome Sam.” She replied with the same amount of love in her voice. The officiary walked over and everyone took their seats. 

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” There was a long silence and Sam smiled at Jess. “The couple have prepared their own vows for this joyous occasion.” Sam turned to his brother and Dean looked around for a moment before turning his attention to Cas. When he shrugged Dean looked back at Sam with a confused look on his face.

“What?” He questioned, not really knowing what Sam was waiting for. 

“Where are my vows?” He whispered.

“W-what vows?”

“Dean!" Sam whisper yelled at him. He turned to all the people sat before them, smiled awkwardly, he did a small wave then turned his attention back to Dean. "I told you to bring them from the apartment.” Dean’s eyes grew and Sam glared at him. “Did you seriously forget them?” 

“Everything okay?” The man asked quietly. Sam just let out a breath and nodded. He was horrible at being put on the spot and he had phrased everything he wanted so effortlessly in those vows.

“Well, my brother seems to forgot the perfectly worded vows on the counter at his apartment so, I hope I don’t make a fool of myself.” There was a soft laughter that rang through the crowd and Cas smiled. “Jess, from the moment I met you at Stanford, I knew I was going to marry you. You make me laugh harder than I ever thought physically possible. You care about so much, so passionately. You make me want to be a better man every single day that I’m with you.” 

Jess was beginning to cry and if Cas was being honest, looking at Dean, he was tearing up too. 

“You have been my best friend for all these years and I hope that we can continue being best friends for as long as life allows us. I don’t know what I would have done without you in my life, Jess you make me, me. I love you so much and I will love you till I take my last breath on this earth.” 

Jess wiped at her eyes and laughed lightly, she hated crying, especially in front of other people.  “Sam,” she started, letting out a long breath and trying to compose herself. “Samual, even though your name isn’t Samual, it should be. You’ve been my support system in some of the hardest points of my life. You have constantly made me feel beautiful, loved and cared for. You make me smile from the smallest things you do, from whistling while you pour your coffee in the afternoon to the way your eyebrows knit together when you’re concentrating. And although I have the most obnoxious laugh out of anyone I’ve met in my life, you never stop telling me jokes. It’s almost as though you like how annoying it is. You have accepted me and all of my flaws. You and your brother have inspired me to rekindle things with my brother and I’m so glad that I did.” She looked down at her brother sitting beside her parents. 

Cas thought about the situation he was going through with his brothers and let out a small sigh. He wanted nothing more than for his family to love Dean as Jessica's family loves Sam. However, that was probably never going to happen. 

“Sam, there really aren’t enough words to explain how much you mean to me and how much I love you. So, I’ll just say this; even if I spend the rest of my life with you, it wouldn’t be enough time. Not even close. Thank you for being my bestfriend. I love you Sam Winchester.” She broke down and began crying, nothing but happy tears. 

"Do we have the rings?" The man turned to Dean. He nodded once and handed it to Sam. "Sam, do you take Jessica to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in rich or in poor, to love and cherish from this day forward?" 

"I do," Sam's smile kept growing and he was getting more and more excited by the minute.

“Jessica, do you take Sam to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in rich or in poor, to love and cherish from this day forward?"

"I do," 

"Jessica, I give you this ring as a sign of my enteral love for you and I will love you no matter what comes our way." 

"Sam, I give you this ring as a sign of _my_ enteral love for you and will love you no matter what."

“Well, by the power invested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” There was an uproar of applause as Sam pulled Jess into his chest. Dean turned to look at Cas and he smiled at him. “I present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester.” Sam grabbed Jess’ hand and led her out of the hall, everyone standing to watch them leave, Dean and Cas followed quickly in suit as well as the Maid of Honour and the bridesmaid.  


End file.
